Power Rangers Wild West
by MistressNoir
Summary: A follow-up to "Power Rangers Fantasy Force",taking place three years after that team's final fight with Celic.
1. Episode 1: Jailbreak

A young adult male with shaggy black hair was handcuffed while wearing an orange prison jumpsuit,he was pushed into a room and the door was slammed behind him.

"HEY!" The prisoner screamed loudly,slamming his body into the door several times.  
"Shawn Eastwood...please,calm down." A voice echoed,Shawn stumbled up and turned to the government suit in the room with him.  
"What do you want?" Shawn disrespectfully asked,the suit smirked and stood up from his seat.  
"I have a deal for you..." The suit began,pulling out his I.D. from his coat.  
"I'm Franklin David Robertson,and I'm part of a special group of the government that is assembling a special taskforce that is being formed in order to fight against alien attacks." Frank explained,Shawn growled and scowled as he glared at the government suit.  
"So...you'll get me outta these cuffs and this clown suit and all I gotta do is work for you?" Shawn asked,Frank nodded his head in response and Shawn agreed to the deal.

At Government headquarters.  
Shawn had been stripped of both his handcuffs and that orange jumpsuit and was now in a red flannel,denim jeans,and steel-toed boots with a toothpick in his mouth.  
"Now ...you'll be living in this manor,fit with all the things a high-class living would require...now,browse around,get comfortable,meet your team." Frank said before leaving Shawn in the house without him.

"This is my new place,better then a jail cell." Shawn retorted,flicking his toothpick onto the floor as he walked up into the main living area.  
"Salutations new comer,my name is Amy Seibert and who might you be fine gentleman?" Amy said politely,Shawn smiled roughly at the young girl looking up at him,her long black hair flowing like a waterfall from her head onto her shoulders.  
"Well little missy...I'm Shawn Eastwood." Shawn said,introducing himself before leaning on the couch.

"Welcome to the manor." Amy greeted peacefully,causing Shawn to smirk back at the dark skinned lady who sat down in the chair next to the couch,her legs crossed with her hands resting gently in her lap.  
A door opening and closing could be heard,the two turned their attention towards the door to see a young,dark skinned girl wearing a shoulder-revealing yellow sweater,skinny jeans that hugged her legs in such a flattering way,and short black hair that was styled in a frontal,somewhat choppy way.

"Tanya,good to see you here..." Amy said,getting up and motioning for Tanya to join her and Shawn in the living area.  
"Yeah Yeah,whatever...where's Kenny?" Tanya asked,leaning on a wall with her arms crossed.  
"Kenny's on a personal mission." Amy explained,causing Tanya to sigh.  
"When isn't he." Tanya replied,Shawn noticed to tension between the blue and yellow clad girls.

"You two okay?" Shawn asked,causing the girls to look at him and turn their heads to opposite directions of one another.  
"You chicks really don't really get along,do ya?" Shawn asked,trying to get some conversation out of the girls.

"It's not that we don't get along,it's just that Tanya's irresponsible and always getting herself into trouble." Amy said,obviously calling Tanya out but this caused Shawn to laugh and smirk at the yellow-shirted girl.

"You're a trouble maker huh?" Shawn said,sounding amused as he rubbed the stubble on his face causing Tanya to laugh with him and taking Amy off guard.  
"Why are you laughing?" Amy asked,more curious then insulted.  
"I was in prison,being a little troublemaker ain't nothing." Shawn answer,giving a smary smirk to the girls.

Before the three could continue their conversation,the front door opened and footsteps echoed off the hardwood floor,the three looked up and saw a brown-haired boy in a green trenchcoat comes in,he seems to be around nineteen or twenty.  
"I'm back!" The trenchcoat wearing young man shouted,he stopped in his tracks when he saw Shawn,followed by the green boy asking "Who's that?".

"I'm Shawn Eastwood..." Shawn said,smirking confidently as he stood up but the green teen backed away.  
"Shawn Eastwood?! like...like the criminal!?" was his response,he sounded disgusted at Shawn which caused Amy to stand up and Tanya to step forward.  
"Kenny...calm down...please." Amy asked politely and concerned,Shawn turned to her then back to Kenny and laughed.  
"You're Kenny?" Shawn asked,still laughing which caused Kenny to growl.  
"Tough talk coming from a wanted scumbag!" Kenny retorted,causing Shawn to laugh more.  
"Nice one,boyscout." Shawn responded sarcastically,Amy placed her hands lightly on Kenny's chest to hold him back,shushing Shawn at the same time.

"Look here Ken-Ken...I'm only here cus it was either this gig,or I'd be stuck in the slammer and between you and me...that ain't no picnic...but unlike you,I'm able to survive." Shawn said,grinning confidently at the green-clad boyscout.

"Well...since you're apparently the new guy referred to...here." Kenny said,he walked over to a painting of what seemed to a young woman in a red dress,took the painting off the wall to reveal a hidden safe and pulled out a red revolver which he then tossed over to Shawn alongside to holster,which was a red leather.

As Shawn strapped this holster to his belt to where it hung from his waist,he spun his gun and smirked.  
"This is your morpher..." Kenny explained as he pushed back the left side of his coat to reveal his green leather holster,drawing his green revolver and showing it to Shawn.  
"We're the Wild West Power Rangers,a group created by the government to fight against evil monster that were left on this planet about three years ago." Kenny explained,Shawn scratched his head.

"Three years ago? by what?" Shawn asked,Kenny sighed and shook his head.  
"back then,a ranger team known as the Fantasy Force fought against a powerful villain named Celic,the team fought on and on,and even lost along the way...but eventually,they reached a final standoff...and their white ranger,a proud man named Travis,sacrificed himself to keep Celic away from the human world..." Amy explained,adding on to Kenny's explanation.

"Great,bunch of teens saved the world...why are there monsters then?" Shawn asked,still spinning his gun out of boredom.  
"Celic was trapped in the monster dimension alongside Travis...but...the monsters he brought over were left on earth...they were trapped in orbs mind you...which kept them at bay,until an unknown force found Celic's old base...and is now releasing the monsters onto the world once more." Kenny explained.

Shawn noticed that both Tanya and Amy had holsters and revolvers hanging from their hips,colored yellow and blue respectively.  
"So what,we do a fancy dance to morph or do we just shoot?" Shawn asked,finally holstering his morpher.

Kenny chuckled,spun around his revolver and smirked.  
"You spin the barrel,and as it spins you twirl it around your finger,point it skywards and shout "Ride 'em..." followed by your color,I'd shout Ride 'em Green while you'd shout.." Kenny explained.  
"Ride 'em Red?" Shawn asked,chuckling as he finished Kenny's explaination.

A beep-beep-beep came from Amy's holster strap,she pulled off the buckle and held it up to her ear.  
"Kendall,is this you,are you alright?" Amy asked,Shawn could easily piece together that the buckles on their holsters doubled as communicators of sorts.

After a bit of conversation,a conversation in which Shawn,Kenny,and Tanya could only hear Amy and not Kendall.  
"Okay,we'll be there soon." Amy said,followed by her hanging up and returning the buckle to it's place on her belt.  
"That was Kendall,there's a monster sighting on Ocean Avenue." Amy explained,the three nodded but Shawn just chuckled.  
"Sounds fun." Shawn said slyly,causing Tanya to smile out of admiration and cause Kenny to sigh before the four ran out of their mansion and into town.

At Ocean Avenue.  
Kendall,who was currently unmorphed was shooting pink lasers from her matching revolver at mooks,the mooks themselves being grey and wearing black ponchos and hats.  
Kendall rolled around and jumped behind a wooden bench,her blonde hair now flowing down her shoulders freely as her ponytail had been unraveled by the fight.

"Jeez Amy,could you like be any slower." Kendall complained,readying her legs to stand as she was currently ducked behind cover,she saw her friends running up the horizon alongside a red-wearing man she hadn't met before.

"KENDALL!" Amy shouted,calling out to her blonde haired,pink wearing friend who ran towards the four.  
"AMY! KENDALL! TANYA!" Kendall shouted,sounding glad to see her friends but then she turned to Shawn and blushed.  
"Wh...Wh...umm...hi." Kendall stuttering,giggling and twirling her hair sheepishly as she tried to speak to Shawn.  
"Hey there,I'm Shawn...Shawn Eastwood..." Shawn said,obviously not aware of Kendall's flustered feelings.  
Kenny just noticed Kendall's feelings and decided to say "Shall we morph." To try to change the subject.  
The five stood side by side and pulled out their revolvers,then the five spun their indiviual barrels,making them sparking up and lighting up into their indiviual colors before they twirled the guns twice and shot them skyward.

"RIDE EM' RED!" Shawn screamed.  
"RIDE EM' PINK!" Kendall exclaimed.  
"RIDE EM' YELLOW!" Tanya exclaimed,smirking confidently.  
"RIDE EM' GREEN!" Kenny screamed loudly.  
"RIDE EM' BLUE!" Amy shouted,smiling gently.

The five shot indiviually colored bullets,which shot up in the air then spun back down around their bodies,surrounding them in colored gunsmoke and morphing them.  
Shawn smirked under his cowboy-hat shaped visor as he tapped his index finger on his red helmet and then pointed it like a gun at the mooks.

"Let's make a show of this guys!" Shawn said,confident and excited to fight once again and not have to pay any time in jail for it.  
Kendall giggled and jumped up and down excitedly,the pink skirt of her suit moving slightly with her body's movements.  
Amy chuckled,placing one hand on her hip as she shook her head before she placed her opposite hand on Kendall's shoulder.  
Amy looked through her horse-shoe shaped visor on her blue helmet to Kendall,who viewed Amy through a bowtie shaped visore on her pink helmet.

"Now Now guys,let's not get over-zealous here...we need to take this seriously." Kenny said,his green coat was retained in his morph,now resting over his suit while his visor and chest both had a star shape,with his chest star being green on his torso and white on his jacket while his visor was glass tinted black.

"Quit ruining our fun Ken." Tanya said,shaking her head slowly while looking through her wheel-shaped visor which rested in front of her yellow helmet,her suit having a yellow skirt,kinda like how Kendall and Amy had pink and blue skirts as well as matching knee high boots.  
Shawn chuckled as he brushed the red poncho that rested on the shoulders of his suit.

The five all ran towards the mooks,holstering their guns as they did.  
The five began kicking and punching at the mooks,jumping and rolling to dodge any counters the goons may unleash.  
"These guys ain't nothing." Shawn smarted off as he grabbed a mook by the head,flipped him over his shoulder and into a small group of other mooks.  
"Listen Eastwood,you need to stop taking this so lightly!" Kenny shouted,spinning out his gun and firing green lasers as his suit's long coat flapped in the air as his shot impacted the mooks.  
"You know Shawn,I think you're pretty rad!" Tanya exclaimed,she spun her gun and fired from the hip at multiple mooks,yellow shots hitting them with perfect aim.  
"Of course you would." Amy teased as she backflipped,landed on her right hand and spun her extended legs around to spin kick the mooks surrounding her.  
"I like him to...kinda dreamy." Kendall said,whispering her last two words as she pistol-whipped a mook before shooting the two behind her quick and rapidly.

"These mooks keep coming!" Shawn remarked as he and his new-found teammates all jumped side by side,surrounded by crowds and crowds of mooks,they began to fire rapidly,colored explosions and shots hit the mooks,but they kept coming and eventually the team was worn out.  
"Whoo...this is quite the work out,I like it!" Shawn retorted,both tired and entertained which made Tanya chuckle.  
"Big talk from the big bad red ranger." Tanya retorted,more out of breath then Shawn but trying to hide it from her new found idol.  
"I don't know how much longer I can stand this..." Kenny let out,not even trying to hide his weakness,Amy nodded her head "Yes" in agreement as she wasn't ashamed of her weakness either.  
"Shawn..." Kendall muttered out,catching Shawn's attention before he chuckled.  
"Don't sweat it kids,we'll survive." Shawn said,being snarky about the current situation.  
The five kept shooting their colored shots at the mooks,but the crowd seemed never ending and it might not have too.

"Guys...I'm gonna...take five." Kenny let out,he then fell to his hands and knees before anyone could respond.  
Amy was distracted by Kenny's fall and was hit by a mook,sending her to the ground next to Kenny.  
"AMY!" Tanya shouted,concerned for her teammate which caused her to get knocked down next to that same blue-clad comrade.  
Kendall and Shawn were sent to the ground too,and the five all unmorphed with all the mooks jumping around side to side as they etched themselves closer to the weakened rangers.

"There were...just too...many..." Kendall whined weakly,trying to stand like her team did,but all failed.  
When all hope seemed lost,white flashes of light struck the teams eyes as the mooks were destroyed.  
"What the...Who's there?!" Tanya yelled,weak but irritated.  
A shaggy haired man with a scruffy but barely noticable beard turned to them,he wore tattered white clothes,his waistcoat stood out as it was green but just as tattered as his white clothes and his trenchcoat,which was also white took the most damage,while his shaggy brown hair was tied back with what seemed to be ripped,green fabric.  
"Is that?!" Kenny let out,catching everyone's attention as they looked at the mysterious man.

"So you five are the Power Rangers now?" The mysterious stranger asked as he chuckled slightly amsued.  
"Boy,how long have I been gone?" The stranger asked,chuckling more so as the team realized who this man was.  
"Travis?!" Kenny shouted confused,catching the others attention,including Shawn who barely even knew anything about the Power Rangers.  
"Yep!" Travis said,grinning widely as he held up his right arm,his sleeve was ripped off as shown by the ripped edges around his elbow,he showed his cut up arm and destroyed Fantasy White Rogue morpher. 


	2. Episode 2: A Hero's Return

Travis sat in the mansion foyer,sitting in only his tattered white pants as the rest of his clothes had been taken for restitching,his chest and shoulders were wrapped in bandages as were his forearms.

"So Travis,how's you get out of the monster dimension...from what I heard,you were kinda screwed." Tanya asked,leaning back in her chair and kicking up her feet onto the table in the center of the couches and recliner,still being as disrespectful as usual which made Travis laugh as he remembered his own self three years prior.  
"Well I was...and it's kinda a long story." Travis began,as he did Shawn tossed him a razor so he could shave his beard as he spoke.

Flashing back in Travis's mind,was the all of the last three years he spent fighting Celic but the point he was retelling was the last of this three year struggle,the moment he escaped.  
Celic and Travis were still locked in combat,three years had already pasted at this point but neither seemed like they'd ever stop.  
"Give up human!" Celic shouted,screaming loudly as it was obvious this never ending fight would never end.  
"Not until I destroy you!" Travis shouted right back,ready to fight forever if need be.  
Celic jumped into the sky and stabbed his tail towards Travis,who grabbed it and spun the villain around and around but Celic chomped down on Travis's arm,although lucky for the White Ranger,his morpher took the hit,short circuiting and not only stunning Celic but opening a rift in the dimension,a chance that Travis took to go back home,hoping it'd take him home.

Travis's mind lost focus of the flashback and focused on the present,due to his story being more or less finished as after that,it just went to where he dropped by,saved the day,and met the Wild West Rangers.

"So what about your Fantasy morpher?" Amy asked,curious as she served Travis tea politely which made him smile,with a single tear.  
"Hey dude,you okay?" Tanya asked,noticing Travis's tear,the white ranger was caught off guard and chuckled.  
"I'm sorry...it's just...she reminded me of someone..." Travis lamented,thinking of his friends,the ones he hadn't seen in three years.

"Oh?" Amy said,feeling bad for causing Travis to tear up which he noticed,causing him to stand up and place his hands on her shoulders.  
"It's fine hun,don't worry...it's a good feeling." Travis said,smiling at the blue ranger who smiled back.  
"Hey T-dawg!" Tanya shouted,taking Travis by surprise as he remembered that was Ernie's nickname for him.  
Travis caught a strange looking gun,it was shaped like the other five's revolver-based morphers that resembled what some would call "the gun that saved the west" as this silver morpher resembled a mashup of a Magnum and a Peacemaker. 

"Why are you giving me this?" Travis asked,looking at it trying to figure it out.  
"It's a morpher,you seem qualified." Tanya remarked,smirking while tilting her body with her arms crossed causing Kenny to growl and scowl.  
"You can't just give away morphers like that! you're not qualified!" Kenny shouted,lecturing Tanya about her irresponsible behavior.  
"Oh blow it out your ear!" Tanya shouted loudly in response,causing Shawn to grin like a smary jerk.  
"But you can't just..." Kenny began to complain again,but Travis aimed his morpher at Ken which shut him up.

"Hey kid,don't count me out just yet...I'm more exprienced then you." Travis said,mocking Kenny's youth which made him growl.  
Travis spun the barrel of the morpher,making it light up and shoot out silver sparks.  
"So I assume that's the right thing to do." Travis joked,Shawn chuckled and pointed his thumb upward which signalled for Travis to point the gun skyward.  
"DON'T SHOOT THAT IN HERE!" Kenny ordered,Shawn smirked and tackled Travis,sending himself and Travis past the living quarters into the master kitchen,and out the window and into the grand pool outside.

"DUDE!" Travis shouted,rising from the pool soaking wet while Shawn came out laughing,also soaking.  
"What,it was funny." Shawn defended,Travis smirked and laughed it off as it was no big deal.  
Kenny yelled something about the broken window or something but Shawn didn't care and neither did Travis.  
"Those two are..." Kenny began,exhausted and tired.  
"Interesting." Amy said,smiling innocently as Kenny turned to her with a confused eyebrow raised.

Meanwhile,in an alleyway somewhere in the city.

A fourty-something old homeless man slept in the alleyway,when a loud clap of lightning which woke him up,he looked up and saw a portal tear open through reality and out came Celic,still in his final form.  
"Wh-Who-What are you?!" The homeless man screamed out,Celic turned to the man and hissed before clutching the homeless man's neck with his large claw,staring him down face to face,eye to eye.  
"Those children were fools to leave my capture in the hands of that moron...now I'm free..." Celic hissed out,his voice echoing menacingly before crushing the homeless man's neck and stomping off.  
"I must find...the...fantasy force...starting...with Travis." Celic growled out,stumbling and stomping around.

Back with the Rangers.  
The six rangers sat aroud the large living area,chatting and laughing.  
"Wow,that really happened?!" Tanya asked,amazed and impressed by Travis's history and skill.  
"Yeah...three years trapped in what literally could be described as hell can change a person." Travis said,letting out a sigh before smiling.  
Travis looked around the room and realized he had been here before,well not this excate building but this spot.

"You guys...built this mansion over Goldfield manor?" Travis asked,Kenny nodded sternly as he took his job seriously.  
"Celic may have used his home to outwit you and your friends as well as conduct evil right under your noses,but he didn't just build it anywhere...this place has a strong connection to the Morphing Grid...and therefore,strong power." Kenny explained,causing Travis to raise an eyebrow.

"You see Travis...the morphing grid is everywhere...but,like a cellphone reception,it's stronger in other areas and can even be cut off." Amy added,causing Travis to chuckle.  
"Guess that jerk wasn't all talk..." Travis said,smirking confidently as he stood up and stretched before heading to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenny asked,scowling at Travis and his devil may care attitude.  
"Lookie here Ken,I don't know you,I'm older then you,and I was a ranger before you...therefore,by that logic I hold a higher postion of rank then you,so hush up and don't ask questions." Travis said,grinning as his snarky but true words left his lips,the white clad boy walked towards the door and left.

Travis walked the streets of the town he once knew three years prior,he looked around at the sights that seemed both nostalgic and new.  
"Three years has changed this town alot..." Travis said to himself,he turned a corner and saw a sight he didn't expect.  
Travis saw a young man,his hair was as black as Travis remembered but was covered by a snapback with sunglasses resting on the bill.  
"ERNIE!" Travis shouted joyfully,hugging the older Fantasy Black who was shocked to see Travis.  
"T...T...T-T-T-Dawg?!" Ernie said,stuttering out of gleeful shock before hugging back.  
"I thought...you were gone for good,you flew duh coop bruh!? How'd ya get out?!" Ernie asked,his usual slang still intact.

"I thought so too...but...Celic bit down on my morpher,destorying it but unleashing it's morphing energy with gave me the ability to escape..." Travis explained,Ernie nodded in approval.  
"Hey T-Dawg,you gotta come back to Cherry girl's hiz-house,everyone's there!" Ernie explained cheerfully,shocking Travis.  
"The...The...They are?!" Travis asked,Ernie nodded.  
"Charolette's visiting on her off time from College." Ernie explained,Travis smiled and let out a simple "Lead the way...Big E." then the two walked off.

At Charolette's house.  
Travis gulped once,standing outside the front door nervously then he turned to Ernie confused.  
"What were you doing out if everyone's here!?" Travis asked,Ernie grinned.  
"Getting food." Ernie answered.  
Travis looked at the empty-handed Ernie.  
"Where's the food?" Travis asked,his face telling Ernie that he already knew where it went.  
"I...I ate it...on the way..back." Ernie said,grinning widely while chuckling.

Travis sighed and opened the door,it felt nostalgic,he had walked through this door several times before his encapture,he took this home for granted and now,he was here once again.  
Travis looked forward and all the familiar faces in front of him looked with gleeful surprise.

Charolette took Travis's attention,she was older...but the same...her hair,her face,her body,her eyes...the were the same,just...more exprienced.  
"Travis?" Charolette said unsure,walking slowly towards her brother who smiled.  
"Told ya not to worry..." Travis said,his sister tearfully embracing her brother.  
"I missed you." Charolette let out,Travis wrapped his arms tightly,as if to never let go.  
"I know...I missed you two." Travis let out,Charolette backed up and smiled innocently at her brother.

Anthony laughed,Travis noticed he wore an open yellow blazer with no shirt underneath and yellow skinny jeans,white vans wrapping themselves around his feet.  
"Anthony? How are you doing?" Travis asked,Anthony laughed and smiled.  
"Perfect." Anthony answered,walking next to Charolette and wrapping his hand around her waist.  
Travis then took note of Charolette's outfit,very professional with a black business jacket,red blouse underneath with was revealed by the unbuttoned and free flowing coat,with a matching skirt that ended at the girl's knees while red heels strapped themselves to her feet to complete her casual business look.

"So Sis,whatcha doing recently?" Travis asked,smiling at his sister who smiled back.  
"College mostly,while looking around for jobs as well." Charolette explained,smiling at her brother once more.  
Travis turned his attention to Nicole,who shocked him,she was in her usual blue polo and denim skinny jeans but,her hair was short.  
"Hey Nicole...what's with the haircut?" Travis asked,playfully teasing his friend.  
"I got tired of my hair always being in my face so...I shaved it all off one day,couple months later and it grew into a alright if not a tad short cut." Nicole explained,crossing her arms and smirking.

"What bout you Jayden?" Travis asked,turning his view towards Jayden who wore brown cargo pants,and a pink muscle shirt,while his hair was pink on top,and the long black hair underneath was tied back.  
"I'm still a boxer buuuuuuuuuuut..." Jayden said,darting his eyes to Ernie and smiling.  
Travis and his friends all laughed loudly,and gleefully but then Travis's Wild West morpher blinked and beeped,reminding him he still had the Silver morpher.

Travis smiled at his friends,threw off his white coat and ran out,as he did he untied the green tie he wore and flung it off and himself before unbuttoning his green waistcoat leaving him in just his dress pants and shirt.

Outside,in the streets of the city.  
Travis ran through the streets,spinning out his revolver and spinning the barrel to spark it silver.  
"RIDE 'EM SILVER!" Travis shouted,aimming it in the air and firing it which shot a silver laser that spun around him and turned him into Wild West Silver.

Travis stopped when he saw an army of mooks,which made Travis run his fingers over the rim of his helmet.  
"Giddy Up little doggies!" Travis exclaimed confidently as he spun his morpher and began firing silver lasers at all the mooks with perfect bullseye shots that hit their marks everytime.  
"Bullseye baby!" Travis exclaimed excitedly,flicking his index and ring fingers off his collar and smirking under his helmet.

"TRAVIS!" Charolette shouted,her and the others had followed him catching him off guard.  
"Charolette?" Travis said,amused making Charolette smile.  
"You seem pretty happy." Ernie said,laughing as he and the others prepared their Fantasy morphers.  
"GO GO FANTASY!" The Fantasy rangers all shouted,inserting their cards and becoming the Fantasy Force once more,while Travis was decked out in his new Silver Sheriff suit.

"Ya missed this,didn'tcha?" Jayden snarked off,making Travis smile under his T-shaped visor.  
"You better believe it." Travis retorted,spinning his morpher and shooting blinding at two mooks before spinning his gun and mockingly tapping the barrel of his morpher on his helmet's mouth.

Charolette spun around her bow and began firing red arrows at the mooks,who all were thrown backwards before exploding in small burst of red smoke.  
"Alright!" Charolette exclaimed,hopping up and down whilst clapping her hands out of excitement.  
Anthony chuckled before he strung his strings into a replica into a triton which he spun around as he charged towards a group of mooks,he jabbed the triton into a couple mooks,then spun it around to knock the rest to the ground.  
Jayden chuckled,exclaiming "It's my time!" while he slammed his fist together before he jumped in the air and rapidly jabbed his punches towards mooks,who took the lightning quick attacks as their reflexes were rather pathetic.

It was at this point,the Wild West rangers arrived.

"The Fantasy Force rangers?!" Kenny shouted surprised,Tanya chuckled to herself as she casually crossed her arms while her hips swayed with sass as she struted towards the Fantasy Rangers and Travis.  
"Travis,you found your friends I see." Shawn said,acting confident while walking with his usual swagger,which oozed with a sort of smary confident.  
"Guess I did." Travis replied,rubbing the back of his head causing Shawn to tap Travis's forhead,his helmet's forehead having silving lining resembling a cowboy hat surrounding it.

"Travis,are these your new teammates?" Nicole asked,Travis nodded his head and then clutched his right hand while exclaiming "Yep!".  
The Wild West and Fantasy Rangers all demorphed,as the fight had ended a while ago.  
"Travis! Don't run off like that ever again!" Kenny shouted,scowling at the reckless silver ranger who slapped the green ranger's hand out of his face.  
"I,Don't,Have,To,Take,Orders,From,You." Travis said,adding real emphasis to every word which shocked Kenny,it shouldn't have,but it did.

"Besides,Shawn's the red ranger and if ANYONE is going to boss me around...it's gonna be the team leader." Travis explained,looking at Shawn who smirked and nodded his head at Travis to show his acceptance.  
Amy waved at Travis who turned to her and she held a silver jacket,the silver material shined in the sun which made Travis smile.  
"It's not a trenchcoat but I hope you like it." Amy said innocently and kindly,causing Travis to smile and glance at his sister before looking back at the blue ranger.  
"Thanks..." Travis replied before taking the jacket and sliding it on his body,smirking and adjusting the sleeves before brushing his hands on the black shoulder pads.

"Shiny." Travis said,chuckling to himself as he looked at his new friends.  
"Bro?" Charolette said,Travis turned to her and they smiled at one another.  
"Dad would be proud of you." Charolette added,making Travis tear up and smile.

This sweet and touching moment was interrupted when a familiar evil appeared before the two ranger teams,it was Celic.  
"Two sets of brats in bright spandex." Celic said,his voice full of malice and hate.  
"IT'S NOT SPANDEX,THE MATERIAL IS A..." Kenny screamed,he would've continued but Shawn placed his arm in front of Kenny.

"Hush up Ken-Ken." Shawn replied mockingly to his green comrade who growled out of anger,causing Tanya and Ernie to both snicker to one another.  
"We may be just a couple of punks in spandex..." Shawn continued.  
"It's Not Spandex,it's a..." Kenny started that arguement up again.  
"...But we're a couple of TRAINED and SKILLED punks in spandex!" Shawn said confidently in response,he flicked his flannel shirt's collar and smirked.  
"Let's make this showy!" Shawn shouted,Charolette stepped next to the confident western themed red ranger.

"RIDE 'EM RED!" Shawn shouted,spinning out his morpher and spinning it's barrel.  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" Charolette shouted out,inserting the solid red power card into her wrist morpher.  
The two proceeded with the rest of their morphing squence,surrounding Shawn in red gunsmoke and Charolette in red lightning which ended with the two suited up.

Shawn began firing his blast towards Celic,who dodged them as quickly as Shawn shot them.  
"Missed..." Celic hissed out.  
"Good." Shawn smarted off,catching Celic off guard which made Shawn chuckle as his plan worked since Charolette slid behind Celic,seperated her bow into dual blades and slashed at each side of Celic's body,sending red sparks to flash from the wounds.

"Let's help them out!" Travis said,the Wild West and Fantasy rangers all nodded in acceptance and then followed through with their morphing squences that suited them up as well.  
The rangers from both teams started to surround and attack Celic with varied attacks which were filled with creative weapons,and a varity of martial arts skills.

Celic backed away from the onslaught of rangers,and growled loudly.  
"You rangers...how...dare you..." Celic hissed out,Travis laughed at his eternal rival.  
"Celic,you're falling behind bro." Ernie taunted,making Tanya smirk under her helmet.  
"Yeah bruh,I thought you were a big bad immortal villain dude!" Tanya taunted,adding to Ernie's mocking of Celic which aggrivated the grand villain.

"YOU BRATS WON'T BE LAUGHING AFTER THIS!" Celic screamed,he then swung his tail to the front of himself,and begin to struggle as he ripped his own tail off.  
"THE HECK!?" Jayden shouted out of sheer surprised,Kendall had to fight back her urge to vomit as Celic ate his own tail and began to glow.  
"GET READY RANGERS!" Celic screamed,he then grew til he was extremely larger then his original size.

"Time to call in the zords!" Kenny and Charolette both ordered,Shawn was the only one taken out of the loop.  
"We have zords?" Shawn whispered to Amy as he leaned close to her,she nodded and he chuckled under his helmet.  
"Let's make a show out of this!" Shawn said confidently.

The Fantasy zords came in and the Wild West rangers were surprised by the mis-matched zords perfectly fusing and becoming the Fantasy Zord.  
"Where are our zords?" Shawn asked,at that point the group heard galloping and saw multi-colored giant mecha horses which impressed Shawn.  
"Let's giddy up guys!" Shawn said,flicking the collar of his suit's attached poncho before he,his team,and the Fantasy Rangers all jumped into their zords.

The Western Rider Zords neighed once before the shifted and transformed into the Lone Megazord,which looked like a giant mecha cowboy,complete with a traditional-like cowboy hat on it's metal head,a star forming the chest piece,behing that chest piece was where every ranger sat.  
Shawn in the middle,Kenny and Amy behind him and Kendall and Tanya in front of them.  
Meanwhile Travis sat at the helm of the head.  
"Ready guys..." Travis asked,gripping the controls in front of him.  
"Ready as We'll ever be..." Kendall said in response,smiling under her helmet.

The Lone Megazord and the Fantasy Zord stood side by side,squaring off against Celic.  
The two teams knew that Celic would,more then likely,go on to destroy the earth if they didn't stop him here,and by god they were going to give it everything that had. 


	3. Episode 3: Hope in the Zords

The two zords stood side by side,with Celic standing across from them.

Celic shuffled as he charged towards the zords.  
"ERNIE! NICOLE! MOVE NOW!" Charolette ordered from the head postion,Nicole and Ernie both shifted their controls towards the left.  
"RANGERS! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Kenny ordered,causing the team to all dodge roll the zord towards the left.  
Celic charged straight past both of them,leading him to turn around to glance at the shifty rangers and growl.  
Celic opened his monster like jaw wide,and blue energy began to surround it,appearing out of thin air and then shooting itself into the villain's open maw,it began to build up into a large blue ball of energy.

"What is he doing?!" Amy asked,Anthony grit his teeth out of realization.  
"He's going to fire so type of energy blast at us! we need to stop him!" Anthony shouted,Charolette took note of her boyfriend's words.  
"JAYDEN! ANTHONY! READY YOUR ATTACKS! ERNIE! NICOLE! GET US OVER THERE!" Charolette ordered,followed by her friends following her commands.

"What do we do?!" Kendall frantically asked,Kenny began to tap his hand onto his forehead,it evolved into him lightly punching his forehead,racking his brain for ideas.  
"WELL!?" Kendall shouted,getting more panicked by the minute.  
"Gimme a second will ya!" Kenny screamed out of frustration.  
Shawn chuckled calmly,catching the bickering pink and green rangers off guard.  
"What's so funny criminal?" Kenny asked,Shawn chuckled more.  
"I have a plan...now,let's make a show outta this." Shawn said confidently,he thren flipped up a glass case and pressed the button underneath it.

The Lone Megazord's right and left arms became giant gattling guns,which caught Kenny off guard.  
"WHAT THE?! I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS BEFORE!? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT WEAPONS I DIDN'T!?" Kenny shouted,angry and confused causing Shawn to shrug.  
"I didn't...the button seemed important so I pressed it..." Shawn answered calmly,as Travis gripped the gun handles on his controls and activated the aimming feature his head-postioned controls came with.  
"WHAT IF IT WAS THE SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON OR SOMETHING!?" Kenny shotued,still furious at the red's reckless actions,but all Shawn did was shrug more.  
"Why would we have one of those?" Amy asked,innocently curious about the concept.  
"IT'S THE POINT OF THE MATTER!" Kenny shouted defensively,causing Amy to sink into her seat of nervous shyness.  
"sorry..." Amy whispered in response,causing Tanya to growl out of anger towards the overly angry Kenny.

Travis aimed towards Celic and then snickered before shouting towards his sister via the speakers.  
"CHAROLETTE! YOU GUYS NEED TO GRAB CELIC! HOLD HIM STILL!" Travis shouted,Charolette smirked under her helmet and nodded as her team agreed since they trusted Charolette's judgement.  
"ANTHONY! JAYDEN! YOU HEARD THE SHERIFF!" Charolette shouted loudly,Anthony and Jayden both shouted "ALRIGHT!" as Ernie and Nicole made the Fantasy Zord charge towards Celic,then slammed the JUMP buttons in each of their control pads,causing the Fantasy Zord to jump over and Celic and land behind him.

Anthony and Jayden,released the Fantasy Zord's grip and then clasped it's metal fingers around Celic's monsterous arms,trapping him in place.  
"ACTIVATE BARRIER!" Charolette shouted,the voice command surrounded the Fantasy Zord in a body-tight force field that protected it without protecting Celic.  
"TRAVIS!..." Shawn shouted,Travis laughed.  
"I know...make a show of it." Travis said,he then began firing the gattling gun arms rapidly and without mercy at Celic,not letting up.  
"KEEP FIRING!" Kenny screamed,Travis wasn't hearing anyone but he didn't let up on the bullets.  
Celic's jaw shut as he grit his teeth in pain,not use to the feeling and the energy blast he was charging exploded from inside his mouth,causing the monster to fall to his knees in pain since the Fantasy Zord both let go,and it's barrier was released.

"That ought to do it!" Nicole shouted excitedly,Celic roared loudly,his roar echoing and shaking the ground around them as the monsterous villain roared in pain.  
"He's not down!?" Tanya screamed loudly out of irritation.  
Celic stood right back up,stumbling of course and his face was massive damaged by the explosion that happened within his mouth.  
"YOU BRATS!" Celic screamed,he was downright furious and angry.  
"FANTASY FORCE! TIME TO UNLEASHE OUR RED FALCON!" Charolette shouted loudly,the group all pressed their activation buttons,were moved to the chest and began the events that leads up to the Red Falcon.

Travis looked over towards the Fantasy Zord,and smiled as the Fantasy Zord's head converted back to it's Falcon form and flew backwards,before charging back towards Celic,igniting aflame as it did before exploding at Celic,who's face became more scarred and charred now.  
"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Celic screamed,his voice full of malice but was distorted from all the damage.

Celic opened up his claws and began charging his mouth blast in his open jaw once again,but this time charging blasts within his fists as well.  
"HE'S NOT LETTING UP!?" Kenny shouted loudly,irritated by Celic's unending barrage of attacks and almost immortal willpower.  
"Then we'll make him." Shawn said calmly,making Tanya smirk,Amy smile,Kendall giggle and swoon over Shawn,and Kenny shake his head out of exhaustion.  
Shawn smirked under his helmet and then gave the thumbs up to Travis who then lifted the gattling gun arms up and aimmed at Celic.

Shawn then pressed the button that summoned the gattling guns again,and the gattling guns transformed into large laser cannons.  
The Lone Zord and Celic both fired large laser at one another and a struggle began,the rainbow beam of the Wild West Rangers and Celic's light blue energy clashed,sparking and struggling.  
"TRAVIS! DON'T LET UP!" Kenny ordered,Travis growled and grit his teeth as he fired with all his might.  
Eventually,the struggle was finished with the Lone Zord being the winner,finally finishing off Celic.

The two teams left their zords,and landed on the ground and as their zords left the area,the two teams ran up to each other,demoprhed.  
"We did it..." Jayden observed,the two teams laughed with one another.  
"Charolette,I..." Travis began,but Charolette placed a finger over her brother's lips,her opposite hand resting on her hip.  
"Hush up bro,you don't have to apologize for anything." Charolette said,placing now both her hands on her hips while Travis smiled,placing his hands in his new silver jacket's pockets.

"What now guys?" Travis asked,The Fantasy rangers looked at one another then all looked back at Travis.  
"Good luck!" Charolette exclaimed,shocking Travis.  
"You guys...want me...to stay with the Wild West rangers?" Travis stuttered,questioning his friends.  
"Of course T-Dawg!" Ernie said,smiling and smirking.  
"You've grown up,I'm impressed." Jayden added,crossing his arms and nodding his head in approval.  
"I'm glad to carry on the Fantasy Blue name knowing it was once your's." Nicole said,smiling at the silver ranger.  
"Just never forget where you come from...urchin." Anthony said,playfully teasing Travis smiled at his friends,glancing at each of them and then looked at his sister once again and she smiled.

"I once told Dad...I wanted to be a hero,just like him,and I tried so many things to be that...when I first became a ranger,I was mad about my color...I thought it meant something I turned on the people I loved,the people who trusted me...it's been three years and I've learned,a ranger's color doesn't define them...what defines a ranger is what's in their heart..." Travis said,placing his right hand on his chest which made his sister and her friends all smile.  
"Yep! Dad is proud,I just know it." Charolette added,smiling and giggling proudly which made Travis chuckle himself.

Travis looked at his old team once more before he turned and walked off with his new team,when they turned the corner,they left the Fantasy Rangers by themselves.  
"You think Travis'll be okay?" Anthony asked,curiously looking at his red clad girlfriend,who looked up and smiled.  
"Yes...Yes I do." Charolette answered,confident in her brother.

Meanwhile,somewhere in space.  
A large army of spaceships flew towards Earth's orbit with a large command ship flying in the middle of this army.  
This group of spaceships was flying towards Earth,ready to invade.


	4. Episode 4: New Discoveries

Shawn walked around the town,taking in his freedom properly.

"I've been in prison for years...I almost forgot what it was like to be free." Shawn said to himself,amused by his freedom.  
Shawn walked with his usual casual and confident swagger,going through the streets and observing the many sights til he bumped into a young girl.

"Excuse me." The fourteen year old girl said,Shawn looked at who he bumped into and saw a young fourteen year old girl with shoulder length black hair,she wore thin-rimmed glasses and was in jeans and a simple red shirt.  
"Whatcha doing out here by yourself kid?" Shawn asked smuggly,the fourteen year old just walked off which Shawn should've been considered about but he simply shrugged and walked off.

Shawn continued to swagger down the streets til he came across the Hall of Power.  
Shawn looked at it,and the familar feel of the museum's design took his fancy and he walked in to find it was a Power Ranger's History Center.

Shawn swaggered inside the center,looking at the display that held replicas of the suits for viewing purposes,alongside other mementos of Rangers past.  
Shawn stopped when he got to the S.P.D display and chuckled to himself.  
"Cop Rangers? Perfect." Shawn joked to himself as he viewed the S.P.D display,he then looked at the morphers which sat in a display case.

"Phones? That's...dumb..." Shawn commented,at this point he swagged on,passing S.P.D's display and it's following until he reached Fantasy Force's display.  
"Three Years later and they have a display..." Shawn commented,noticing that the display case that held the morphers was empty currently but replica suits were worn on display mannequins,Shawn chuckled at the White Rogue suit.  
"That suit looks freaking ridiculous." Shawn commented,remembering how Travis was once fighting in that suit,he fought Celic for three years in that ridiculous thing.

Shawn heard a cough from behind him and turned to see a suspicious person who wore a very secretive trechcoat and a matching fedora that covered their face in shadows.  
"Who are you buddy?" Shawn asked,his hands resting confidently in his pockets while he chuckled.  
The covered up someone turned around and walked out,Shawn scratched his head before following after the stranger.

Outside the Hall of Power.

Shawn continued to follow the covered stranger,trying to catch up and discover their identity.  
"Hey! Hey buddy!" Shawn shouted,running into a shopping district after the hidden fiend.  
Shawn ran through the crowds,pushing away those in his away and occasionally jumping over toppled boxes and even sliding under a large shipping truck at one point until eventually the two's chase ended when they reached the end of the city,with the covered stranger on the edge of the city's dock and Shawn blocking his only way out.

"Alrighty buddy,what's your deal!" Shawn shouted,still calm and confident but a tad tired.  
The covered stranger turned around and looked at Shawn,unfortunately for our hero,he still couldn't recognize the stranger.  
The covered stranger took off their fedora and revealed their strange and monsterous face,their head was white with black,sharpened fangs for teeth and beige tentacles

"Dude?...The sushi stand is missing it's daily special." Shawn joked,causing the stranger to growl.  
"Shawn Eastwood?" The stranger said,asking suspiciously towards our red ranger who chuckled with his hands in his pockets.  
"That's my name,who's asking?" Shawn confidently asked,teetering back and forth on his heels out of boredom.  
"The fate of humanity..." The stranger replied,Shawn raised an eyebrow out of confusion.  
"You don't know me,but my father is leading an armada towards your planet...he wishes to overthrow the human race and drain the human race of it's resources." The stranger explained,Shawn smirked with "Sounds like fun..." being Shawn's response,which took the stranger off guard.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked,the stranger transformed themself into a human woman with silky golden blonde hair,their skin was fair and their eyes shined a crimson red but Shawn wasn't looking at her eyes,he was looking at other attributes of the woman's figure,looking at this woman who's curves and well sized attributes caught the interest of our once convicted red ranger,these distracting attributes were highlighted when the strange woman's outfit shifted from the brown and baggy trenchcoat to a more tight fitting and alluring golden dress,the dress's skirt having a slit on the left side and being low cut in the chest area,which is where Shawn's eyes wavered.  
" ,it would be appreciated if you would take this seriously and stop checking me out." The stranger aggrivatedly pleading,Shawn chuckled unashamed of his perverted actions.  
"Sorry ma'am,can you blame a man for liking what he sees?" Shawn said,unashamed of his disrespectful and perverted acts.  
"Humans,such strange creatures." The stranger commented,crossing her arms.

"Who are you miss?" Shawn asked,remembering he still hadn't got this little lady's number,she giggled in a mocking fashion at the pathetic human.  
"I am Princess Gaia Akaia de la Tsuki." Gaia explained,Shawn smiled at the enchanting alien princess before him.  
"Long name princess,I'm Shawn Eastwood...I ain't no royality but I was treated like a King in prison." Shawn explained,smirking at his own comment to which the princess scoffed.  
"Look here ,I came here to save your race from my father...not to have you try to mate with me." Gaia said,shifting her weight to her right foot,prompting the appropiate hip to jut out,catching Shawn's attention.

"Well Princess Hippy,can I at least buy you a drink." Shawn asked,faking an italian accent with his only basis being how Anthony spoke.  
Gaia's attention was caught as she turned her view towards Shawn and raised one eyebrow to the man.  
"You're quite the bother ...but,who am I to say no to a peasant offering me a fine drink?" Gaia said,keeping her holier then thou attitude to which Shawn was fine with,he prefered his partner act like they were better then him since he acted like he was better then everyone else so it only seemed right.  
"I like the way you think Curves,now...let's jet." Shawn said,smirking as he and she left the docks and head to where Shawn was thinking,Shawn's only regret was that since he was leading them there,he couldn't be behind Gaia which meant his view wasn't what he would've liked.

Shawn and Gaia entered the Wild West mansion,with Shawn's smary smirk showing he had a plan.  
"Don't worry about us being interrupted...Kendall,and Amy went out shopping,Kenny's on another one of his personal missions,and Tanya...well with Tanya...she's probably running from cops..." Shawn said,Gaia turned to Shawn.  
" ...I was promised a drink." Gaia said,Shawn chuckled quietly and then swaggered to the kitchen,as the cocky red ranger prepared the drinks,Gaia struted and swayed her way to the living area,and sat down on the couch.  
Gaia layed on the couch,when Shawn came back with the drinks he smiled confidently and he casually lifted the lady's legs,sat down,the rest her legs onto his.  
"Here is your drink Princess Hotstuff." Shawn said,still as confident as ever.  
Gaia took her drink and sipped it politely,complete with lifted pinkie to which made Shawn chuckled as he gulped down his own drink.  
"So tell me all about your dad and his plans." Shawn said,Gaia smiled as the red ranger was finally taking the seriously,she turned around and now sat down properly.

Meanwhile,Kenny sat on a park bench wearing a green floral shirt and khaki shorts with sandals,leaning back in his seat.

"Why did get a convict..." Kenny asked himself,not sure why his boss would hire a criminal,why would he hire a criminal to be red when Kenny was a good citizen who did everything right.  
"I just don't get it." Kenny mumbled to himself out of irritation,he heard an innocent "Hello" to which caused the aggitated green ranger to look up and see Amy and Kendall.  
Amy wore a blue cardigan,with a long white skirt and open-toed shoes,meanwhile Kendall wore jean short shorts and a pink tanktop,a white bag resting on her shoulder with her feet wrapped in pink flats and her eyes covered by pink-framed sunglasses.

"Hey girls...what are y'all doing." Kenny asked,trying to hide his doubt.  
"Just some shopping." Amy answered,Kenny took notice of the bags hanging from both of the girls's arms then the green ranger noticed Kendall's disgusted expression.  
"What's up with you Kendall?" Kenny asked,Kendall sighed.  
"Khakis...why are you wearing those,their gross." Kendall explained,Kenny stood up and laughed.  
"That's your big problem." Kenny asked,still chuckling while Kendall scowled.  
"If you wear those again I will rip them off you." Kendall threatened,Kenny's chuckles were weaker but still apparent.  
"So we're headed back to the manor,wanna come with us?" Amy said,kindly asked if Kenny wanted to tag along.  
Kenny nodded his head,smiled and followed the two girls and began their way back home.

The three stopped when they heard a large army of aliens running through the streets.  
"Who are they?!" Kenny shouted out of surprised,Kendall and Amy both were just as confused.  
"I thought we defeated Celic already?!" Amy asked,Kenny looked at the blue clad girl as he thought so too.  
The alien grunts were grey and gold,they looked like blocky armor,they hopped through the streets,causing havoc and destruction.

The three nodded their heads and spun out their morphers,spinning their barrels and releasing their indivually colored sparks.  
"RIDE 'EM GREEN!" Kenny shouted.  
"RIDE 'EM PINK!" Kendall let out.  
"RIDE 'EM BLUE!" Amy exclaimed.  
The three then spun their guns as they lifted them skyward,fired them and were surrounded by colored gunsmoke,and when the dust settled they were clad in their ranger suits.

The army quickly noticed the power rangers and realized that they were enemies,charging towards the three rangers.  
"KENDALL! GET TANYA AND SHAWN HERE!" Kenny ordered,while Amy and him fired their blast rapidly at the army.  
Kendall jumped behind cover as to make the call for the two,but to no success as her communicator had lost signal.  
"No bars?! ugh bummer." Kendall let out before jumping over the cover to join in the fire fight with Kenny and Amy.  
"That was a quick call,normally you drag out calls." Kenny smarted off,Kendall sighed.  
"There were no bars..." Kendall said,Kenny nodded and groaned,Kendall then turned back to Kenny out of frustration "..What do you mean I drag out calls?!" Kendall shouted out of frustration.  
Kenny laughed loudly,Amy giggled quietly which Kendall didn't hear while the three continued to fire towards the alien army.  
"It's too large an army!" Amy pleaded,Kenny growled as he kept firing.  
"We can hold them off!" Kenny ordered,basically commanding that the blue and pink rangers fight on.  
"Yeah...totally." Kendall said,half heartedly agreeing with her green comrade.

"Kendall! Amy! I have a plan." Kenny shouted,the two girls doubted their headstrong green comrade but with no other option,nodded their heads in agreement.  
Kenny chuckled then grabbed the two girls's morphers,taking out the two barrels which demorphed them and he then attached the blue and pink barrels next to his green barrel.  
"TRIPLE BARREL BARRAGE! GREEN! BLUE! AND PINK!" Kenny shouted,spinning all three barrels at once and it made them spark blue,pink,and green while his suit stayed green in the middle,became blue on the right,and pink on the left.

Kenny smiled under his triple-colored helmet before firing the three colors at the army,exploding the entire army in a flurry of green,blue,and pink sparks and explosions.  
"ALRIGHT!" Kenny shouted,Amy and Kendall both laughed and smiled while Kenny demorphed before tossing the girls their barrels back,which they reinserted into their morphers.

"That was awesome dude!" Tanya said,walking over to the three while clapping her hands and smiling,causing Kenny to growl at the girl.  
"Oh! NOW you show up!" Kenny screamed at the girl in the yellow crop top and tight leather pants,with knee high black boots that matched well with the girl's tight pants.  
"Oh quit your whining,I was busy." Tanya said,crossing her arms and shifting her stance on her right foot.  
"Busy with WHAT?!" Kenny screamed in response,Tanya smirked with one eye open and gazing at Kenny.  
"Can't tell you." Tanya said,giggling to herself playfully which enraged Kenny.  
"How DARE you disrespect me!" Kenny screamed loudly.  
"How dare you wear those shorts." Tanya retorted,laughing with herself as well as Amy and Kendall.  
"Why does everyone hate my shorts?" Kenny said,saddened. 


	5. Episode 5: Silver Lining

Travis stood on the edge of a skyscaper,the same one he stood on many times before.

"I missed this view..." Travis said to himself,taking a deep breath in and then out as he looked at the city.  
Travis's calm atmosphere was interuppted by a familiar giggle,he turned and saw Vanessa,the Vanessa who said good bye to him three years prior.

"Vanessa?" Travis said,pleasantly surprised by the violet beauty in front of him.  
"Hey there kiddo..." Vanessa let out,smiling at her favorite silver-clad boy.  
Travis stepped down from the edge and then walked towards Vanessa who stood on the roof.

"Vanessa...you're back..." Travis said,smiling with his hands resting in his pockets,he looked at his old friend and noticed subtle changes.  
Vanessa's hair was slightly longer,but her purple highlight remained but was more apparent with the length of her air,meanwhile her clothes kept their purple and black color scheme as her jacket and jeans were both a faint violet,while her v-neck and boots were black.

"I missed ya." Travis said,Vanessa chuckled and pat the silver clad boy on the shoulder.  
"I bet ya did." Vanessa responded with a snarky smirk,causing Travis to smile at his violet friend's retort.  
"So what,you raid my sis's closet recently kiddo?" Vanessa joked,obviously making light of Travis's switch from a white trenchcoat to a silver biker jacket.  
"No...it's just...some friends made me this jacket to go along with my new postion." Travis said,twirling out his silver revolver-shaped morpher and smirking.  
"Well I'd be darned,you're a cowboy now?" Vanessa joked,still taking things lightly.

"In a way...here,let me just show you." Travis said,he then ran his hand past his morpher's chamber,it sparked silver as it spun.  
"RIDE 'EM SILVER!" Travis called out,twirling the gun once before aiming it skyward and firing his silver blast,with silver gunsmoke surrounding him.  
When the dust settled,Travis was now the Silver Sheriff.

"Pretty cool kiddo,what is this...your...third...color that you can call your's?" Vanessa smarted off,Travis thought back as when this started he was Fantasy Blue,then after going awol Celic gave him the White Rogue morpher and now...three years later...he's now the Silver Sheriff.  
"Yeah...been quite the life I've had these last three years..." Travis lamented,Vanessa smiled at the Silver Sheriff and then glanced at her belt.  
"You still the Violet Rider?" Travis asked,smirking under his helmet.  
Vanessa chuckled and pressed down on the side handle,shouting "HENSHIN!" as she did,followed by her belt shouting "STAND BY!" before she was wrapped in purple vines and when they broke off,she was,once again,the Violet Rider.

"Well Well Well...looks like you haven't changed one bit." Travis snarked,tapping his knuckles on Vanessa's shoulder,the two shared a laugh.  
Their good moment was interrupted by loud crashes and explosions,causing Travis to chuckle.  
"A Power Ranger's work is never done..." Travis joked,Vanessa smirked under her mask and laugh.  
"Yes,meanwhile we Kamen Rider just do fancy stunts and do nothing?" Vanessa joked,pretending to be offended to which Travis chuckled before he twirled out his gun.  
"You coming?" Travis asked,Vanessa shook her head while saying "No,I gotta meet up with Silvia...you'll be fine." then she snapped her fingers,her bike appeared and she got on,revving it's engine.  
"Sayonara Travis-kun!" Vanessa exclaimed,she then drove her motorcycle straight off the roof and rode off from there,Travis smirked at this and then backflipped off the roof himself,landing to the ground himself and heading towards the sounds.

At the mall,yes...the same mall where Celic fought the Fantasy Force in.

Travis ran into the mall's parking lot to see a white and black,spikey and horned monster terroizing the citizens in the area.  
"Stop it you varmit!" Travis shouted,putting on a thick country accent simply for the laughs,the monster turned to reveal it's pirecing red eyes which it scoweled.  
"Travis..." The monster growled out,it's breath as heavy as it's growling voice.  
"H-How do you kn-know my name?" Travis asked,stuttering in his sentence to which the monster laughed at.  
"You don't recognize me?" The monster said,rubbing his large black claws across his chest,his chest like scaley armor that was white with splattered with black.  
"I think I'd recognize a monster like you." Travis said,grunting and gritting his teeth.

Travis gripped his sword and charged at the monster,this monster extended his right claw and shifted it around,transforming it into a large and curved white and black blade.  
Travis began to fire silver blast at the beast,who rapidly slashed at each shot which deflected them,the beast charged towards Travis and gripped his human neck tightly,with our beloved silver ranger scratching and clawing at the beast's claw in hopes of releasing himself from his grip.

"Travis...you must recognize me...recognize my power..." The monster growled out,breathing onto Travis's helmet as he struggled against the beast's grip.  
"Who...Who...WHO are you!" Travis screamed,still feeling weak but fighting strong to which the beast slammed him into the concerete,shattering the ground below the Silver Sheriff.  
"I'm the White Rogue!" The White Rogue screamed,revealing his large and dinosaur like fangs as he pushed Travis into the granite more so.

"TRAVIS!" Kenny shouted,The White Rogue and Travis both noticed the rest of the Wild West Rangers had arrived,and fully morphed,causing the White monster to drop his previous punching bag to focus on the rest of the team.  
"Amy,make sure the kid's okay." Shawn calmly said,bobbing his head slightly in the direction of Travis,to which Amy nodded and ran over to the fallen Silver Sheriff to aid in his health,leaving the rest of the team to face against the White Rogue.

"Well lookie here." Tanya said,smirking smuggly at the monster as she cracked her knuckles to which Shawn chuckled himself.  
"It's a dumb looking monster who has worse fashion sense then Travis." Shawn smarted off confidently,flicking his index and ring fingers off his poncho's collar.  
"Let's make a show of this monster." Shawn said,his teammates all shouted "RIGHT!" and then the team charged towards the White Rogue monster,firing their blasters at the monster who blocked and swatted at each blast.

"This guy doesn't give up easily." Kendall exclaimed,Shawn chuckled at this fact.  
"I like a challenge,it makes a real show of things." Shawn retorted,charging towards White Rogue,he laughed off the red ranger's efforts and tossed a fist towards our red ranger,who quickly reholstered his gun and tossed his fist to counter the monster.  
The two began to trade blows at one another,their speed getting quicker and quicker.

"Shawn Eastwood...you're such a dumb human." The White Rogue hissed chcukled,simply retorting "Awww,I bet you say that to everyone." before he took out his gun and blasted the monster in the face after kicking himself into a backflip away from him.  
Shawn landed on the groun,spun his blaster and fired at the monster once again and chuckled.

Travis stood up and growled,gripping his fist tightly as he realized what this monster's powers were.  
"You...You're..." Travis stuttered,The White Rogue chuckled evilly and victoriously.  
"Yes...after Celic destroyed the White Rogue morpher...I was freed." The white monster explained,the rangers were taken back by this info.  
"A Monster...inside...the white rogue morpher?!" Kenny shouted out of surprise,glaring at Travis with distrust hidden behind his helmet.

"Celic was the one who created it...he created it...with my essence..." The white monster hissed out,Travis gasped and growled as he flipped his gun's handle and a long,glowing silver blade shot from his morpher.  
"SILVER SHERIFF SABER!" Travis shouted,having turned his blaster into a saber followed with the Silver Sheriff charging towards the White Rogue monster and he began to slice at the monster who sliced right back,the two began to clash sabers leaving the regular team to stand next to one another.

"Our guns are swords too?" Amy asked,Kenny scratched his head out of confusion while Kendall shrugged,meanwhile Tanya was fiddling with her blade in an effort to create the her Yellow Saber,Shawn chuckled and he summoned his Red Wild Blade and charged into the fight to assist Travis.  
Tanya growled but eventuall got her handle to shift,but her gun shot out a flexible,glowing yellow whip which revealed she had a Yellow Wild Whip.  
"Time to whip this monster into shape!" The yellow girl shouted confidently,swinging her whip as she charged into the fight alongside her red and silver teammates.

Kenny stood up and looked at his morpher and flipped it,shifting the gun-shaped morpher into a handle,with a large,straight green laser blade out of each side,creating a double-bladed sword before he charged in as well,wielding his Double Sided Wild Saber.  
Amy and Kendall both stood up next,quickly shifting their morphers to melee mode.  
Kendall's shooting a pink laser that gave her a Wild Staff that she ran into battle with it in hand,meanwhile Amy's morpher shifted into a Wild Axe,with a blue laser shaping the blade.

The team all began to attack the White Rogue monster,who made quick work of them and threw them all back.  
Amy spun her morpher's chamber and it sparked as she disattached the barrel and tossed it to Kendall who did the same in exchange,they attached eachother's barrels to the their morphers and swapped colors.

"We can swap colors?" Shawn asked,Kenny and Tanya looked at the amused man.  
"Yeah...we exchange barrels to do so." Kenny explained,Shawn smirked.  
"They exchanged those front things...not the barrels." Shawn said in response,causing Kenny to sigh.  
"The fronts are the barrels...what we spin are the chambers,learn guns rookie." Kenny aggrivatedly explained,Shawn chuckled and ran over to Tanya,spinning both his and Tanya's chambers before exchanging their barrels,swapping their colors.

The newly yellowified red ranger ran towards the White Rogue monster,leaving Tanya red and confused.  
"Did he just...violate my indepence?!" Tanya asked,awestruck and sorta pissed.  
"Ummm I don't think...so..." Kenny said,unsure himself why Shawn made good use of Tanya's Wild Whip on the White Rogue monster who roared loudly to throw everyone away from him,demorphing them all and to the ground.  
"This won't be the last time you see me!" The White Rouge monster before jumping off.

Back at the Wild West Headquarters.

Shawn sat on the couch,Gaia patching him up much to his bruised ego's shame.  
"Silly human,you're body is soft and fragile." Gaia said softly,rubbing Shawn's face with a rag,him scowling but smirking to.  
"I'm not that soft..." Shawn said weakly,Gaia smiled at the prideful human.  
"So what about you?" Shawn asked,Gaia smiled faintly and began speaking.

Meanwhile,in Kenny's room quarters.

Kenny sat on the floor,pondering their loss.  
"I'm highly trained...I should be better...I need to be stronger." Kenny monolouged to himself,unknown to him Amy overheard his emo rant and sighed.  
"Kenny..." Amy whispered under her breath.


	6. Episode 6: The Invasion Begins

While our heroes,The Wild West Power Rangers,dealt with their own problems within their country of the U.S.A...Silvia,who was both the Silver Rider as well as the sister of Vanessa,had stayed behind in Japan.

In Japan,a young teen girl was halted in an alleyway by three delinquents.  
"Hey there Mako,how you doing today..." The leading delinquent said smuggly,Mako squeaked out of fear,backing away subtly.  
"Why so scared little girl?" The secondary delinquent said,blocking the teen's path with a long,and heavy pole.  
"We just wanna be all friendly...ya know..." a larger punk kid said,grabbing the girl by her shoulder.

But suddenly,a large and blinding bright spotlight illuminated a young teen,dressed in a familar suit.  
"I am the knight of justice!a hero of all that is good!I am...KAMEN RIDER SILVER!" Silvia shouted,her scarlet scarf blowing in the wind.  
"Excuse me!?" One of the adolsecent thugs spat out,scowling out of anger.  
"You ain't no Caw-man Rider" the larger thug retorted,insultingly mispronouncing Kamen Rider to mock Silvia,who simply laughed bombastically in response.

"Not a Kamen Rider you say?! I have been knighted by official riders themselves! I am an official Kamen Rider! KAMEN! RIDER! SILVER!" Silvia shouted,jumping down from the lamppost she stood on,doing plently of flips before landing on the street and standing before the thugs and their victim.  
The man thug smirked,slicking his hands through his pompadour before spitting his toothpick out and placing his bat over his shoulder.  
"Get her..." was all that came out of the thugs mouth,his two lackeys followed suit,swinging a chain around while the other set his metal pipe at the ready,with the two charging towards Silvia.

Silvia chuckled as she grabbed the larger thugs chain,she jumped over him and pulled the thug to the ground via wrapping his chain around his neck.  
Silvia then let go of the chain,then ran towards the other thug,and began countering his swings with grabbing the pipe,and then disarmed him before smacking him across the face with the pipe.  
Silvia then turned her attention to the leader of the thugs who was now growling,she then ran towards him.  
The leader thug took a good,forcefully swing towards Silvia,who jumped over his traditional homerun swing,landing on his bat to his shock.  
"Hey there." Silvia said,waving at the thug before she backflipped into the air,and landed her feet onto his face,sending him to the floor with his friends.

Silvia turned over to the young girl and walked towards her.  
"You alright citizen?!" Silvia asked,still speaking in her cliche hero accent.  
"Yes...Thank you Kamen Rider Silver-senpai." Spoke the teen girl in response,Silvia chuckled bombastically as she pat the girl on the shoulder before snapping her fingers,her silver motorcycle appeared and she flipped onto it,before riding off.

Back in the U.S.A.,with the Wild West rangers.

Tanya was walking through the streets,her usual attire on body with black jacket over her usually shoulder revealing yellow sweater,her hands resting in her coat.  
"Shawn's kinda cool...he's been to prison,I wonder what for though..." Tanya thought to herself,her walk was diverted by a fourteen year old girl ran past her.  
"WATCH IT!" Tanya shouted rudely and aggrivated as the young girl ran off,Tanya noticed that the child was being chase by cops,which caught our yellow's fancy.

"That little troublemaker...reminds me of me..." Tanya said to herself as te cops pasted her on their chase of the fourteen year old.  
Tanya spun out her morpher,clicked on her yellow barrel and spun the chamber with yellow sparks accompanying the spinning motion.  
"Ride em' Yellow." Tanya whispered to herself,smirking as she aimmed her revolver skyward,firing upward as her colored smoke crowded her and morphed her into Wild West Yellow.

"Hey flatfoots!" Tanya shouted,the two cops turned to her and looked at her.  
"What the heck...you're letting the kid get away!" one of the cops shouted out of frustration,Tanya chuckled and tapped her helmet's foreheard mocking the coppers.  
"That's the idea buddy..." Tanya said,alerting the two that her interests were more for the kid rather then them,this reasoning led to them aimming their guns at our yellow ranger.

"You're an accomplice! GET ON THE GROUND! NOW!" One of the cops shouted loudly,ordering our yellow ranger to get on the ground which caused her to laugh.  
Tanya quickly unloaded her yellow blast towards the cops,shortly making work of the two,much to her amusement.  
"Now...to get that girl...gallop mode!" Tanya said,she then clicked her heels together then ran after the fourteen year old and quickly caught her.

"Hey! Let go!" The child screamed,Tanya turned the child around to face her and looked.  
"What did ya do kiddo?" Tanya asked,demorphing as she turned the teen around.  
"Nothing..." the fourteen year old lied,causing Tanya to chuckle before she held her revolver like morpher up to the stubborn fourteen year old's neck which scared her.  
"I'll ask again...what...did...ya...do...kiddo..." Tanya said,pausing between words in order to make herself sound more sinister,causing the fourteen year old to panic.

"I...I...I...I...I..." She began stuttering which made Tanya's grin widen.  
"I'm Krystal...th...those cops were chasing me...cus...cus I...I stole this..." Krystal explained,holding up a suitcase that Tanya gladly took.  
"Thank you kiddo..." Tanya said,lowering her gun and opening the suitcase to reveal a Gold Zeo crystal.  
"A...A Zeo Crystal?" Tanya said in disbelief,Krystal was confused as she didn't know what a Zeo Crystal was.  
"Thanks for this kiddo,but I gotta go now." Tanya said,she closed up the briefcase and ran off once again.

Meanwhile,in the park.

Shawn leaned on the side of the fountain,which stood in the middle of the park.  
"So...aliens are gonna come and try to destroy us,and the heir to their entire race...is sitting literally five feet away from me..." Shawn monolouged to himself,smirking smuggly.  
Explosions were heard as people tried to flee the park,Shawn and Gaia noted this and ran in the direction the people were running from.

A man wearing regal-looking white clothes walked,arms behind his back as he lead an army of grey mooks with black ponchos and hats behind him.  
The man himself resembled how Gaia did before she took her human form,except he was more masculine,but he quickly shifted into a human form,his spiked blonde hair fringing over his eyes,a left scar slit across that side's eye.

"Gaia...for shame..." This alien dictator said,sounding regal and very formal in his voice.  
"Oh father,you're the shame!" Gaia replied,her father scowled and spit on the ground.  
"You're dad's...kinda a jerk." Shawn said,trying to rustle the dictator's jimmies.  
"I am the Great and Powerful Konstantine." Konstantine said out loud,introducing himself like a grand idol.  
"Well I'm the punisher of boneheads like you,my name is Shawn Eastwood." Shawn said,mocking Konstantine's gloating before he began to walk off.  
"Where are you going?" Konstantine asked,Shawn laughed.  
"I was leaving..." Shawn said,throwing off both Konstantine and Gaia.  
"Leaving!?" Gaia shouted out of confusion.  
"Yeah...Konnie here doesn't seem like any danger...so I was gonna leave." Shawn said,Konstantine.  
"You were going to leave!? how dare you!?" Konstantine asked,his voice reflecting is irritation.  
"I was going to leave...but now..." Shawn began,spinning his morpher's chamber,clipping on the barrel and firing in the air to become Wild West Red.  
"Now...I'm going to feed you your teeth." Shawn said,tapping the forehead of his red helmet before he charges towards Konstantine and his arm,firing rapidly at the entire group.

"FIRE!" Konstantine ordered,his army charged at Shawn who smirked as he threw his gun in the air,he began punching and kicking at the mooks who went sent at him,his smuggly backflipped into the air,caught his gun and shot down the remaining mooks.  
"Quite the impressive fighter you...you...ruffian." Konstantine said,keeping composure but still not entirely that well versed in the language of insults.  
"Thank you,usually I'm called a criminal and thrown in jail." Shawn smarted off,standing up and resting his gun-like morpher on his shoulder.  
"Well,you've got spunk...so I'll give you that." Konstantine said,Shawn chuckled.  
It was at this point that Tanya ran up to the fully morphed red and Gaia.

"Tanya?!" Shawn said confused at the sight of his delinquent friend carrying what appeared to be a large crystal.  
"That's a Zeo crystal?" Konstantine pointed out,Tanya was taken aback by this.  
"What's a Zeo crystal." Shawn asked,twirling his gun around his finger out of bored amusement as he swaggered over to Gaia.  
"Their artifacts of our people,rare minerals that grow in mines that,when harvested and contained,can enhance a lifeform's natural abilites to unnatural levels." Gaia said,glancing at the confident red who snatched the crystal out of his yellow comrades hands.

"Shawn?" Tanya said,raising her morpher to spin the barrel subtly as she knew she'd need to be in ranger form.  
Shawn smirked under his helmet as Tanya morphed into her Yellow Wild West Ranger form,the red ranger then turned around and tossed the crystal to Gaia.  
"Why are you...?" Gaia asked,Shawn sighed.  
"You said we could harness the power...so use it." Shawn said smoothly,Tanya raised an eyebrow out of confusion,an expression on could not witness due to her yellow helmet.  
"I said you COULD I don't think I can..." Gaia said,Shawn sighed and raised his hand on the princess's shoulder,taking off his helmet but keeping the rest of his suit on in order to look the royal alien girl in the eyes.

"Look here Princess...I don't know a heck of a lot about ya,but there's one thing I know bout this world...is that we can do anything...there are no "don'ts" or "ain'ts" there's just ambition...and trust me when I say,I KNOW you can do this." Shawn said,him and the princess shared view for a bit before she glanced at the Gold Zeo Crystal then back at Shawn.  
"Now...Zeonize,not for me...but for yourself." Shawn said as he threw his helmet in the air and let it land back on his head,re-encasing itself around his head before he turned and walked next to Tanya.  
"Or Don't...whatever suits you." Shawn said,almost shrugging off his entire speech.

Gaia looked at the crystal in her hands,blinked and then looked at Shawn and Tanya,then at Konstantine,returning her gaze to the crystal afterwards.  
"Alright..." Gaia said,closing her eyes and focusing all her power on the crystal,which glew gold before it disolved into her hands,leaving it's mark as faint golden glows that encased her palms.  
"All righty dude!" Tanya shouted out excitedly.  
"Now Now Now Princess...look who was right." Shawn said smuggly,causig Gaia to smile faintly at her red friend before turning to her father.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Gaia said,standing up as she waved her hands around "Gold Ranger Power!" She shouted,as she was encased in a black suit,with a large,gold shoulder pad that covered her shoulders and breasts,her boots and gloves were white as was her belt,and she had a white sword holder on her back that held a golden blade within it.  
Her head was encased in a black helmet with a crown shaped visor,she then posed while drawing her sword out to reveal it's equally golden blade.  
"Gold Ranger Power! THE GOLD KNIGHT!" Gaia shouted instinctively,her father took a step back.

"A Knight?" Tanya said to herself out of confusion,the rest of the team were western themed so a knight stood out sorta.  
"Sweet digs princess..." Shawn said,patting his gold clad friend on the padded shoulder,she turned her head to her red friend and giggled as she shrugged slightly.  
"You three are finished!" Konstantine shouted,he then smirked as he raised his arms to reveal a second wave of mooks.  
"Gang...let's make this showy." Shawn said flicking his poncho's collar,his two comrades nodding their heads in response.  
"And half-pint,don't hold back this time." Shawn teased at Tanya,she crossed her arms and huffed causing him to chuckle before he and Tanya pulled out the morphers and began firing at the mooks with Gaia,knowing the two had her back,ran towards the army of mooks.

Gaia spun around,her blade drawn to slash at the mooks that surrounded her,she then jumped up right before the surrounding mooks fell to the ground,she backflipped in the air and began stepping on the mooks's heads,running across her bridge of mooks to reach Konstantine,she then jumped off a mook,using it's head to help her jump as she spun in the air,twirling her blade before she dove,blade first,towards Konstantine who smirked as he lifted a hand up in front of himself,blocking his daughter's strike with his simple hand.

"You're already pretty impressive my daughter,I taught you well." Konstantine said,confident in his daughter's ablities.  
"You know father,you haven't rusted with age yourself." Gaia replied,she continued to slash at her father,still suspended in the air as her father continuously blocked with his palm before he gripped her blade,and flung her away.  
"My daughter...quit this pointless charde,the human race well soon perish and your father shall be the cause of it all...join me and you shall not perish alongside this pitful planet's worthless lifeforms." Konstantine pleaded,his daughter sighed.  
"Father...this is wrong." Gaia pleaded in response,Konstantine sighed.  
"You had your chance my daughter..." Konstantine said,he then waved his hands and disappeared.

The three stood there,they unmorphed and then looked at one another.  
"I don't wanna say aliens...buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut..." Tanya began,Shawn groaned.  
"Don't finish that sentence...please...it's over played and not funny..." Shawn groaned out,Gaia turned to him.  
"What is over played?" Gaia asked.  
"Don't ask." Shawn answered,then the three left for the manor,planning to explain the situation to the rest of the team. 


	7. Episode 7: No

The rangers sat around the manor,as Shawn finished explaining the events of the last chapter.

"Aliens?" Kenny asked,still in disbelief and not too trusting of Shawn yet.  
"Aliens...did I stutter boy scout?!" Shawn saying out loud,feeling somewhat irritated by Kenny's almost instantous distrust for him,but deciding to play it off for laughs.  
"Yeah but...aliens?!" Kenny said,repeating his disbelief.  
"This isn't the first time aliens have invaded earth." Travis said,remembering the Hall of Power,which was the Power Ranger Museum that the boy grew up in alonside his sister and was also the Fantasy Force's base three years ago.

"I guess your right but why are they here now?" Kenny asked,Gaia turned to the green wearer and sighed.  
"My father wishes to destroy your planet,then sell it to the highest bidder..." Gaia explained,everyone turned their attention to the alien princess.  
"He's been doing this for awhile...I couldn't stand it,so when I learned he planned for Earth to be his next target,I stole an escape pod and made my way here." Gaia explained further,Amy whimpered since her pacifist heart was hurt slightly at the explanation of heartlessness.

"How could anyone be so cruel?" Amy asked,Gaia turned her gaze towards the blue dressed girl.  
"My father..." Gaia began,she was disheartened,which was expressed by her saddened expression and lip biting.  
"He...He..." Gaia stuttered,trying to let out what she wanted to say but simply couldn't,Shawn stood up,swaggered over a few steps to the couch Gaia rested on,sat down next to her and then placed his hand on her shoulder,to which Gaia took notice to and placed his hand on the princess's shoulder,to which she took notice of.  
"It's okay,take your time." Shawn said,patting his royal friend on the back to comfort her,to which Kenny growled at.

"You got an issue boy scout?" Shawn spit out,Kenny stood straight up out of outrage.  
"Yeah I got a problem!" Kenny shouted,Shawn stood up and the two scowled at one another.  
"What's ya problem bub?" Shawn asked,aggrivated but not yelling,he was calm and cool but still angered by his green comrade's outrage.  
"We got an alien army hot on earth's ass and our one source of information isn't speaking up,and instead of getting her to spit it out you decide to coddle her like a child!" Kenny screamed,trying to snap Shawn's sentimental values out of him.

"So I ain't heartless boy scout." Shawn smarted off,smirking smuggly at the green clad man.  
"Quit calling me that! It's not funny! It's not clever! It's just irritating!" Kenny shouted out,trying to get Shawn to take this seriously.  
"Unfunny,not clever,and irritating...didn't know you were writing an autobiography." Shawn smarted off,Kenny growled before grabbing Shawn's flannel by the front and pulling him closer toward him.

"You looking for a fight criminal!" Kenny asked,angry and loud.  
"I don't know boy scout,I don't want to hurt you so bad you go crying to your mommy." Shawn smarted off,irritated at Kenny's constant attacks towards his alien friend.  
"Do you even care about this team!?" Kenny screamed,Shawn chuckled and looked straight in Kenny's eyes.

"No" Was Shawn's response...

Kenny let go of the red's shirt and took steps back,in disbelief,that was not the response he expected.  
"Yo...You...What?!" Kenny stuttered,he was caught off guard by Shawn's response as were the rest of the team.  
"I don't care about this team,hell I barely know any of you kids...only reason I'm even here was so I didn't have to rot in prison anymore." Shawn answered,showing he was serious.

"Shawn..." Kendall sighed out,weakly to try to reach Shawn but it was obvious him and Kenny were kinda busy.  
"I knew it,you're just a heartless criminal,here only to escape the punishment you deserve...murderer..." Kenny said,his final word striking a cord with Shawn and taking the rest of the team off guard once more.

"Murder...Murderer?" Travis said,stuttering only a little in his surprise.  
"That's right,Shawn Eastwood...arrested for murder,yeah that's right criminal,I did my homework." Kenny said,he smirked at Shawn who was now fully aggrivated and had dropped his smug attitude.  
"You litte sh-!" Shawn shouted,cutting himself off when he pushed Kenny back,which sent him flying into his recliner,in response,the recliner fell to the floor and the green ranger rolled across the floor.

"KENNY!" Amy shouted concerned,Shawn jumped over the toppled chair and landed on top of Kenny.  
"Look here boyscout,you don't know anything!" Shawn screamed,obviously angry as he literally kicked Kenny while he was down,before falling to his knees so he could deck Ken in the face with a couple good jabs of his fists.  
"I know...I know everything...you're a murderer!" Kenny shouted,Shawn screamed out of rage and pulled out his morpher,ready to shoot Kenny and this is where Amy ran in and,with Travis's help,pulled the red ranger off of Kenny.

"Calm the heck down dude!" Travis shouted,pushing back Shawn with the help of Amy,the blue ranger shouting a simple plead of "Please!" in an effort to stop Shawn.  
"You don't want me here,fine!" Shawn shouted,he put his morpher back in his holster then stormed out of the manor.  
Kenny sneered,wiping the blood from his nose victoriously while exclaiming "Good riddance." in response to Shawn's retreat.  
"Kenny...why would you do that?" Tanya asked,Kenny turned to her.  
"Criminals...you always stick side by side." Kenny retorted,obviously calling Tanya a criminal,which hurt the yellow ranger.  
Travis turned to Kenny,with no words,walked up to Kenny and simply slapped him in the face.  
"Don't tear your team apart you idiot!" Travis barked,Kenny growled at the silver ranger,no one noticed Gaia run out the front door,obviously after Shawn.

Outside,in the streets.

Shawn walked,his usual flannel somewhat covered by a black leather jacket with his hands resting comfortably in the pockets.  
"Shawn!" Gaia shouted out,Shawn turned to see the young princess running towards him,her dress lifted slightly in her hands to assist in running.  
"Gaia...my only friend..." Shawn lamented,Gaia sighed.  
"Shawn...the other rangers..." Gaia began,wanting to tell him that they cared but how could she,she couldn't speak for the others.  
"I can't speak for them but...you...you stood up for me..." Gaia said,Shawn shrugged and chuckled.  
"You're my only friend..." Shawn said,shrugging again and then looking away from his friend "...I couldn't let that boy scout talk crap bout you." Shawn finished his sentence,sighing.  
Gaia hugged Shawn from behind,he grunting softly out of a surprised response from this.

"Thank you...Shawn Eastwood...You're a good person..." Gaia said,Shawn held back tears.  
"Me? a good person...no,I'm just a criminal..." Shawn said,Gaia shook her head "no" while saying "nope." which Shawn smiled at.  
"Kenny judged you...and he judged me...don't listen to him..." Gaia explained,holding back tears of her own.  
Shawn sighed and turned to Gaia,he then growled at himself and then smiled at the princess again.  
The two looked at one another,and smiled at one another as the wind blew,birds chirped in the background.

"So...Do you think there are any other Zeo Crystals on earth?" Shawn asked,trying to avoid the touchy subject of Kenny.  
"I don't know,Tanya's the one who found the zeo crystal." Gaia answered,Shawn sighed and smirked,turning his view to Gaia.  
"Well then..." Shawn said,Gaia patted her hand on the red's shoulder.  
"I guess it's just you and me now..." Shawn said,finishing his sentence.  
"You aren't going back?" Gaia asked,Shawn shook his head "no" in response.

"Why would I go back there,nobody wants me there anyway." Shawn explained,Gaia sighed.  
"But...you kept the morpher..." Gaia said,pointing to his holstered blaster to which Shawn smirked and shrugged.  
"So what,why would I give this up?" Shawn asked,chuckling more as he pulled the morpher out and twirled it smuggly.

Meanwhile.

Amy sat on the roof of the manor,hugging her knees out of despair,she was sad over the fight between Shawn and Kenny,she knew they didn't get along but to go this far...she never imagined.  
As the blue ranger cried,her eyes buried in her arms and knees,the door behind her slowly creeked open,and it was Travis.

"Amy...Amy,are you up here?" Travis asked,Amy turned her head slowly to Travis,her eyes watery and her face red and puffy from the crying.  
"Oh Amy..." Travis let out,he lightly jogged to the young ranger,slid on his knees and hugged her,patting her back as she slowly hugged back.  
"I know Amy...I know..." Travis said,trying to comfort the crying blue ranger who responded with more of the same.  
"This is...is this...how I made everyone feel...when I left...all those years ago...three years ago..." Travis thought to himself,he whispered his thoughts outloud.

Unknown to the embracing silver and blue rangers,Kenny was watching from the doorway.  
Kenny looked down at the ground,lifting his right hand into his view and then gripping it.  
"I can't believe it,Eastwood's the criminal and I'm the one who feels terrible..." Kenny thought to himself,looking back up at Amy and Travis.  
"No...I can't let this get the better of me,I need to just...to just...stay strong." Kenny muttered to himself,he spoke outside his mind but quietly.  
"Kenny!" A voice cried out,Kenny recognized the voice and knew it was his imagination,he knew the memories were haunting him once more.  
"No...I won't fail like last time,I'm going to find Eastwood...and...and..." Kenny said,cutting himself off as he didn't know what to do.  
Kenny pulled out his morpher as he subtly walked down the stairs,back inside.  
"Ride 'em green..." Kenny whispered as he walked across the main area and towards the front door.  
When Kenny exited the building he was fully morphed,he had his sights set on Shawn.

Back with Shawn and Gaia.

The two were morphed,and fighting off waves of mooks that had ambushed them not to long ago.  
Shawn kept firing his blaster at the goons,sending them down one by one,he was also covering Gaia who went in for the more direct approach,slashing and hacking away at the mooks,occasionally jumping over them in order to get the upper hand.

"Your people aren't the best at welcomes,but I bet they throw awesome surprise parties." Shawn joked,jumping into the air by kicking himself up via a couple mooks's heads and then fired at some goons that were directly behind them.  
Gaia then jumped over Shawn,took his gun as she tossed her sword towards him,successfully trading weapons.  
"Let's rock this party baby!" Shawn shouting,trying to sound mockingly young as he gripped Gaia's Golden Blade,he then smirked under his helmet as he ran into a small crowd of three mooks.  
Shawn slashed at one horizontally across it's chest,which made sparks fly as it fell to the ground,Shawn then duck as the two other mooks swung clubs toward him,effectively missing him and hitting one another.  
Shawn stood up and turned to see Gaia making qucik work of the rest of the mooks,Shawn smirked as the fight finished and they tossed each other back their indiviual weapons.

"You did good out there princess." Shawn complimented,patting Gaia subtly on the shoulder.  
"SHAWN EASTWOOD!" A familar and angry voice belowed,Shawn and Gaia turned over to see a fully morphed Kenny glaring at them,his hand resting on his holstered morpher.  
"Kenny...I thought you'd never wanna see me again..." Shawn smarted off,Kenny growled and quickly drew his blaster,aiming at Shawn.  
"You,and Me...a duel...right now..." Kenny explained,pausing between his words for emphasis.  
Shawn,with his arms crossed,swaggered around in place as he chuckled.  
"Really boyscout? isn't your bed time soon?" Shawn retorted,mocking Kenny which aggrivated him.

"I don't need to take this kind of bullying from the man who killed my mother!" Kenny shouted,Gaia gasped out of shock,meanwhile Shawn grunted and gripped his fist.  
"Remember her criminal!? Probably not,not like you'd care about the people you hurt!" Kenny shouted,Shawn growled quietly as he drew his gun,trying to hide his feelings.  
"Alright kiddo...tell your mom I'm sorry..." Shawn said,Kenny growled not realizing that Shawn's apology was sincere.  
"Don't mock my mother like that,you heartless fiend." Kenny shouted,he and Shawn lifted their blasters towards one another.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this..." Shawn muttered regretting the actions that led him to this point.


	8. Episode 8: Sins from the Past

Kenny and Shawn stood facing one another,blasters drawn and ready to duel.  
"20 paces...we'll go 20 paces towards the opposite directions,a classic duel." Shawn said,offering a more polite way of settling this.  
"Fine by me..." Kenny said,the two walked towards one another,holstered their blasters,and then turned around so their backs faced one another.

"...20" Shawn and Kenny both counted out loud,as they did Shawn thought back to the day Kenny kept bringing up.

Lord knows how many years ago,Shawn was a younger man.

Shawn stood in a gas station,wearing a dark red hoodie with his hands in the front pockets and his hood over his head,making him look supicious.  
The young man with the messy black hair that covered his eyes and walked over to the register,he took off the hood but made sure his hair covered his face still.

"Can I help you sir?" The cashier said,Shawn smirked and spun out a handgun and pointed it at the cashier.  
"Yeah,give me all the money in the register,that ought to help alot..." Shawn said smuggly,it was obvious that,at this point,his bravdo came from his youthful confidence at the time.  
The cashier raised their hands up after opening the register,Shawn took this chance that the cashier so kindly gave him to unload the register's contents into his hoodie before he began slowly creeping towards the door,gun still aimed at the cashier.  
"Pleasure doing business with you sir." Shawn said kindly,then he ran out the front door.

"...19" Were the words that Shawn and Kenny counted out loud in the present,knocking Shawn out of his backflash.

At this point,Shawn's mind racked his memories to try and reach the moment Kenny was angry about.

Shawn remembered it was sometime in May,perhaps a Tuesday...who knew,it had been so long.

Shawn sat in a red truck,he was talking to himself about how this would be easy,he then put a red ski mask over his head,and the put up the hood from the red hoodie,the same red hoodie he had always worn since his first crime months ago in that gas station.  
Shawn walked out of his truck and into the back,firing two warning shots in the air which sent everyone to the ground.

"Alright,seems we have an understanding...I don't like to kill but I ain't afraid to if someone thinks they can be a hero." Shawn teased his frightened victims,who all layed on the floor out of fear.  
Shawn walked past them,chuckling to himself about how he was right,and that this was easy.

Shawn walked up to the counter and mockingly tapped the barrel of his gun on the glass that seperated him and the worker.  
"Hey there ma'am,yes I'd like to make a withdrawal...I hope I'm not causing to much of a racket,I tend to be noisy when I enter buildings." Shawn said,keeping a level head as the woman behind the counter went to the safe to get the money,as Shawn waited,and as he waited he heard a footstep,turning to see a woman,probably in her late twenties in a yellow dress pointing a small handgun in her hands.

"Oh,Oh,Oh Little Miss...I feel you don't get what your dealing with." Shawn said,smirking under his ski mask.  
"I know what I'm dealing with,I'm dealing with a poor unfortunate young man who's walked down a path he'll surely regret." The woman explained.  
"Oh,and what do you know bout me?" Shawn smarted off,swaggering back and forth.  
"Just...give up...please...it doesn't have to be like this..." The woman pleaded,Shawn chuckled.  
"I'd honestly love that...buuuuuuuuuut ain't nothing in this world for free,and..as the song goes...there ain't no rest for the wicked..." Shawn responded with,the woman sighed.

As this conversation went on,Shawn heard sirens from outside.

"Dang it! That employee screwed me over...well,I gotta run!" Shawn said,he began to head towards the door but cops came barreling in,almost out of instinct,Shawn grabbed the woman by the arm,she sent a sideways kick his way but he used his opposing hand to grab that leg and halt her attack.  
Shawn then flipped the woman onto the ground,took her gun,and then lifted her up and held her hostage,in front of him with a gun to her head.

"Alright coppers...we can come to an agreement,you flatfoots let me waltz out of here and I'll let her go." Shawn said calmly,trying to bargain with the cops who held their guard firm.  
"I'm trying to be reasonable dudes,certainly we can talk 'bout it over donuts." Shawn said,trying to playfully joke as well.  
"Unhand the civilian and Drop your weapon! NOW!" The right cop shouted,Shawn sighed.  
"Wow,You two are hard to bargain with...not even donuts can persuade ya,and you call yourselves cops." Shawn joked,sighing as he held the gun up closer to the woman's head.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" The cops shouted together,Shawn growled,how was he to get out of here.  
"You coppers don't get it,one shot and bang...innocent civilain brains splattered all over these walls,not only will a life be one your hands...buuuuut imagine how hard it'll be for this humble bank to clean all that out,I hear blood stains awful." Shawn commented,keeping his confidence.

"...1" Kenny said,Shawn snapped out of his backflash and back to the present,him and Kenny were still morphed and were about to turn around and fire at one another in an old fashioned duel.

"DRAW!" Shawn and Kenny both shouted,they quickly spun around and Kenny fired instantly,but Shawn chuckled before quickly ducking down to avoid the shot and before Kenny could react,he fired and hit him dead center,sending the green ranger flying.

"Don't worry,he's fine...these clown suits aren't just for show." Shawn commented as he swaggered over to Kenny.  
"Hey boyscout,we know your fine quit faking." Shawn commented,chuckling to himself as he reached Kenny he laid quietly in the dent on the metal dumpster that his body left.  
"Dodge this!" Kenny shouted,pulling his blaster up quickly but before he could pull the trigger,Shawn grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him over his shoulder and onto the following ground.

Kenny stood up quickly again,Shawn just shifted himself out of the way,and kept doing this as Kenny tossed himself at the red ranger,who just kept dodging and dodging and dodging,but Kenny never let up.

"Wow...You aren't letting up,are you boyscout?" Shawn asked,his hands behind his back during his constant dodging,laughing in between his words out of amusement.  
"I can't let up! this is my mother's life we're talking about!" Kenny shouted,still throwing himself at Shawn,who kept dodging.

"My mother...my mother didn't deserve to die!" Kenny screamed,his voice showing his heart was hurt and tears fell,tears that were hidden by his green helmet.  
"Then who does!" Shawn shouted,grabbing Kenny's fist to counter it rather then dodge it like he had been.  
Kenny and Shawn stood frozen,the red's hand gripping his green foe's fist.  
"...no one...no one deserves to die..." Kenny said,trying and failing to hide his feelings of despair.  
"Your wrong." Shawn answered,beginning to twist Kenny's arm before he flipped him to the ground,stomping his foot on the green ranger's chest.  
"Oh...am...am I? then who deserves to die?" Kenny asked,struggling to pull his red foe's foot from off his chest,causing Shawn to chuckling weakly.

Shawn lifted his foot,and took a couple steps back to let Kenny stand up,then walked up to him and got close,his head next to his,and his red blaster pointed under Kenny's chin,Shawn threw off his helmet and then forcefully took Kenny's helmet off,and tossed it next to his,,which laid far off by Gaia's feet.  
"You wanna know who deserves to die..." Shawn began his sentence,whispering it into Kenny's ear.  
"...Who?" Kenny asked,it was all he could spit out,due to the sheer fear and tenseness of the situation.

Shawn leaned in closer,and lowered his gun,holstering it and then resting his now free hand on Kenny's green clad shoulder.  
"...Me..." Shawn let out,whispering in Kenny's ears,the green ranger's eyes widened.  
"You?" Kenny asked,not caring about his volume,Shawn sighed as the moment flashed before his eyes,that moment.

That moment in the bank,Shawn remembered himself,how the gun felt as he gripped it,close to that innocent woman's head,he remembered how nervous and fearful he felt,he remembered trying to fight the urge to shake from fear.

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!" One of the two cops shouted,Shawn had to fight back the urge to shake out of nervousness and fear.  
"Now...Now...I think we can all talk like reasonable." Shawn said,he moved his foot slightly,ready to run,and then he ran and then,everyone's guns went off.  
Shawn took a bullet to the shoulder,followed by him jumping through one of the bank's windows,he kept running,gripping his shoulder.  
Shawn ran into an alleyway and fell down,his back resting on the wall as he panted breathlessly.  
"She...She died...I...I killed her...did I?...we all had guns..." Shawn began,panting still out of pain,gripping his wounded shoulder out of pain as he removed his ski mask.

Back in the present,Kenny and Shawn had their helmetless stand off still.

"You deserve to die? You think that?" Kenny asked,Shawn nodded his head regretfully.  
"Well then...why do you keep fighting?" Kenny asked,poking at the subject,causing Shawn to sigh.  
"Because death..." Shawn began,twirling out his blaster again as he paused "...is to good for me..." Shawn said,finishing his sentence as he aimmed at Kenny.  
"Shawn...let me be the one to end your suffering." Kenny said,obviously still bitter but less angry.  
"Not gonna happen boyscout,I'm gonna die...but not to a green goody two-shoes like you." Shawn said,smirking as he and Kenny followed by fighting,firing their blast at one another.

"STOP!" Amy shouted,the two turned and noticed all their comrades were their.

"How'd ya find us?" Shawn asked,Travis stepped up and walked up to the fighting boys.  
"Simply,Gaia came and got us." Travis answered,the red and green ranger looked at Gaia who smiled shamelessly at the two before they looked back at Travis.  
"Now quit this stupidity!" Travis shouted,punching the both of them in the face,sending them flying into a wall and knocking them out.

"Will they be okay?" Amy asked,concerned as Travis rubbed his wrist.  
"They'll be fine...Tanya,Kendall...grab the idiots and let's go home." Travis said,the two picked up the boys and they all headed home,Travis proud of his excellent double punches. 


	9. Episode 9: Regrets

Shawn woke up in a cold sweat,in his bed with a bandage resting on his cheek,the same cheek that Travis decked,that was the last thing he remembered,Shawn noticed his iconic red flannel rest on the chair next to his bed and his chest had bandages over it,as if he had been shot.

Shawn's door opened and he saw Amy walk in,Shawn turned to the girl and sighed.

"Hello Amy..." Shawn said,sighing as he rubbed his facial stubble.  
"Morning ...glad to see you're doing well." Amy said,Shawn looked away from her,causing her to sit down and rest her hand on his back,moving it up and down softly in a caring fashion.

"Oh come on Shawn...I'm your friend." Amy said,her voice soft and kind,Shawn sighed regretfully,he thought about smacking her hand away but couldn't bring himself to do it.  
"...Amy..." Shawn let out,Amy looked at him concerned but she was at least glad he spoke to her.  
"Yes... ?" Amy asked,retreating her hand as she sat up in the chair,sitting on Shawn's flannel.  
"You're on my shirt..." Shawn said,smirking as he turned to the girl who blushed as she quickly stood up,frantically picked up the shirt,and then folded it.

"I kinda wanted to wear it,not have you do my laundry." Shawn said,chuckling weakly as Amy handed him his neatly folded shirt.  
Shawn took the flannel,unfolded it without care,and then threw it over his shoulders,not caring to button it up.  
"Amy...thank you for caring for me..." Shawn said,he began walking to the door,but Amy grabbed his arm.  
"Shawn,please wait." Amy said,Shawn sighed,obviously tired of people trying to keep him when it was obvious he'd rather be alone.

"Amy..." Shawn let out,Amy gripped the adult's arm tighter.  
"Don't "Amy" me...look here,we care about you,whether you like it or not." Amy explained,annoyed but trying to avoid sounding as such.  
"Well sorry to hear that..." Shawn replied,swiping his arm away from the blue ranger before he walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs.

When Shawn got to the stairs,Travis was there,leaning against the railing with his arms crossed,the silver ranger was obviously waiting for him,he expected this.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked,Travis smirked as he looked up at the regretful convict in front of him.  
"Nothing much Shawn...I just wanna talk,to grown men,talking...like adults." Travis said,Shawn sighed and looked up at the Silve ranger.  
"Here?" Shawn asked,shrugging his shoulders as Travis laughed.  
"Nah,we'd get in everyone's way...just follow me." Travis said,he and Shawn went down the stairs and out of the front door.

The two walked down the long walkway,into the streets,and continued walking til Travis and Shawn arrived at Go-Burgers.

"A cheap burger place?" Shawn asked,Travis chuckled playfully.  
"Hey...Go-burgers ain't cheap,I wouldn't have eaten here if it was." Travis replied,him and Shawn shared a chuckle before walking in and sitting at a booth.

"So...what did you wanna talk to me about?" Shawn asked,leaning back in his seat.  
"I know how you feel...you feel like you don't belong in the team,that you're a danger to the rest,you regret a huge and fatal mistake you made in the past and you wish to correct it,to atone for your sins." Travis said,Shawn hid the fact that Travis was right.

"Let me tell ya something,I was a blue ranger...Fantasy Blue,and yes the Hall of Power cites Nicole as the official blue but only cus she deserves that titles,I went rogue,stole a legend's morpher,then became an evil white ranger..." Travis explained,Shawn smirked.  
"I thought your name was Travis,not Trent." Shawn joked,remembering that tidbit from the Hall of Power,this joke made Travis chuckle himself.  
"Very funny Eastwood..." Travis commented,smirking smuggly at his red friend who smirked back.

"So you apparently know how I feel?" Shawn said,chuckling weakly as he looked at the silver ranger.  
"Yes..." Travis answered,leaning in slightly closer,his elbows resting on the table.  
"Then deal me bucko..." Shawn began,slamming his hand on the table. "...do you know what it feels like to have stained hands...and you can never wash them clean?" Shawn said,finishing his sentence,Travis looked to the side regretfully.

"...Yes...in a sense..." Travis answered,sounding sad as he looked slightly up at Shawn.  
"What do you mean?" Shawn asked in response,Travis turned his whole face up now.  
"My father is dead...and it's my fault..." Travis said,pausing between words as Shawn stood up,his attentio grabbed.  
"Soooo...you offed your pops?" Shawn asked,taking a toothpick off the table and placed it in his mouth,Travis sighed.  
"Yes...no matter what anybody says,what any excuse my friends or even my sister will make...It is my fault..." Travis said,still disheartened by his own words.  
"Travis...I guess you and me are more similar then I gave you credit for." Shawn said smuggly as he smirked at the silver ranger.  
"I guess so,now that we've got the bonding off the table,how bout we put food on the table instead?" Travis said,raising an eyebrow and smiling cocky which made Shawn pridefully as he smiled the same and nodded his head "Yes".

Meanwhile,back at the manor,Kenny still lay resting in his bed.

Kenny's eyes fluttered open weakly and slowly,he slowly turned left to look out his windows,the sun beaming brightly from the window,causing him to turn his view back to his roof.

"I can't believe this..." Kenny whispered to himself,sighing loudly after his sentence as he remembered the fight between him and Shawn,and how they never got a clear winner,and that bothered him the most.  
It was at this point that he heard his door opened,Amy came in with a tray and a pot of tea,she had a green tea cup with her,Kenny recognized it since he had the tea cup custom made to match his ranger color.

"Oh good,you're awake." Amy said pleasantly,she set the tray down and began to pour tea into the emerald glass.  
"Yeah...where's the criminal?" Kenny began,Amy crossed her arms and huffed causing the green ranger to respond with a sigh of exasperation.  
"I mean...where's Shawn." Kenny replied,Amy smiled and then rested her hands on her hips happily.  
"Shawn left with Travis,they didn't tell me where and even if they did,I wouldn't say after the stunt you pulled." Amy said,lecturing Kenny and trying to shame him too.

"I get it,I screwed up,you can quit guilt tripping me." Kenny said,Amy's smile widened,pleased to hear her green comrade admit his wrong doings.  
"But it was weird...during our fights,it was almost like he wasn't paying attention...like his mind was distracted with something else..." Kenny said,feeling weirdly sympathic over the red ranger's strife.  
"Maybe if you talked to him and got to know him before you called him a criminal and labeled him then maybe you'd know why." Amy said,sternly glaring at the green man in front of her,who now stood up and began buttoning his shirt up.

"I get it,labeling people is wrong but...I wasn't labeling anyone,I was calling him out for what he is." Kenny explained,Amy straight up slapped Kenny in the face,it sound of the impact echoing through the room as the two stood there silently.  
"You...You...you slapped me?" Kenny said,completely in shock.  
"Yes...yes I did." Amy stated,a bit shocked herself but not regretful.  
Kenny walked towards the coat rack,grabbed his emerald green trenchcoat and slid it on,he then grabbed his belt,with holster and wrapped it around his waist,his morpher hanging to.  
"I'm going out." Kenny said coldly as he walked out of the room,Amy sighed and then sat on Ken's bed as he slammed the door behind himself.

Kenny walked down the hall,he then turned to head down the stairs and then turned left down the hall towards the front door,when he opened it he saw Kendall.

"Where are you going mister?" Kendall asked,Kenny growled.  
"Places." Kenny uttered coldly,he then nudged Kendall out of his way and began to walk,unknowing to the fact Kendall decided to follow him.

Kenny kept stomping angered and disturbed down the streets,turning when nessecary as Kendall followed behind him quietly,trying to remain undetected.

Kenny stopped in place,which confused the hiding Kendall,Kenny sighed as he drew out his blaster and began firing seemingly out of the blue,which frightened Kendall.  
Kenny then blew the smoke away from his blaster's barrel before spinning it's chamber.  
"Ride 'em Green." Kenny said,he then spun his morpher and aimmed skyward,firing into the sky as he began to be surrounded in green smoke,when it settled,he was fully morphed.

"Come out you fiend,I know your there." Kenny shouted,menacingly and coldly,Kendall almost stepped out assuming he meant her but stopped when she saw a monster appear out from the shadows,casuing her to sink back behind her cover.

"Who are you." Kenny said,keeping his cold tone as he aimmed his weapon at the monsterous opponent.  
"Me?...I'm a shadow,a warrior who hides in the shadows." The monster said,his body was fully beige,his face was red and resembled a skull.  
"I am Konstantine's greatest swordsman,I am Karvikin." Karvikin said,he gripped a long handle that jutted out from his forearm,he drew out a sword out from his armor-like skin and then spun it around and posed,ready to fight.

"I see...well Karvikin,I'm Kenneth Matthews...and I'm the ranger of justice." Kenny said,still speaking coldly and without emotion as he boasted about himself.  
"Oh,you believe you carry justice...well then..." Karvikin said,holding his blade within his left hand next to his side.  
"Let's fight!" Kenny shouted loudly,Karvikin chuckled,his tone gravely and deep before he ran towards Kenny,he swung his sword downwards towards the green ranger,who spin his gun in front of him,blocking the slash with his blaster's barrel.

"Clever little ranger." Karvikin uttered out,as he beat Kenny down with a barrage of slashes and swings,each of which Kenny either swiftly dodged the way out of or countered with a blast that nullified both of their attacks.  
"You're pretty good ranger." Karvikin retorted confidently,causing Kenny to snicker in confidence.  
"Thanks buddy." Kenny replied coldly but still smuggly,followed up by him pistol whipping Karvikin out of the way and into a nearby and parked car.

"Lucky shot kiddo." Karvikin said,readjusting his jaw which had been dislocated in the crash,as Kenny then followed Karvikin's comment by charging towards him,firing emerald green blasts at him as he did so,Karvikin made quick by flipping back up and throwing his blade at Kenny's blasts,almost stabbing Kenny in the process but the green ranger quickly and swiftly flipped out of the way and then continued his charge towards his monsterous opponent.

"Ride em' Pink!" Kendall shouted,Kenny's attention was caught by his pink comrade,and by the time his view was on her,she was finished morphing.  
"Kendall?" Kenny asked,stopping his charge and turning his full attention to his pink teammate.  
"I tailed you okay." Kendall said,Kenny growled.  
"You followed me?!" Kenny shouted angered by his teammate's distrust.  
"Yeah! I followed you,what's the problem?" Kendalll argued back,she and the green ranger began to argue,causing Karvikin to sigh before he just placed his sword back into his arm before walking off,leaving the green and pink rangers to argue without him.

"I expect my friends to trust me just a bit more!" Kenny shouted loudly.  
"Well you recently tried to murder our red ranger,so yeah,trust ain't on my mind!" Kendall shouted in response,Kenny sighed,accepting the fact that he did try to kill Shawn.  
"Why is everyone treating me like the bad one here,I was just..." Kenny began,he and Kendall demorphed as he sighed.  
"Getting revenge." Kendall said,finishing her green teammate's sentence,she held spite in her voice.  
"Yeah,I was getting revenge...so what!?" Kenny shouted,rage infused within his voice.  
Kendall got up in his face,scowling as she looked at him,the two met eye to eye.  
"You should know better then that!" Kendall shouted,Kenny growled.  
Kenny and Kendall looked at one another,silence befell them as they looked at one another.

"Kendall..." Kenny let out,still aggrivated,didn't really matter as he was cut off by Kendall kicking him in the stomach,sending him barrelling backwards into a nearby building.  
"I can't stand your attitude recently,heck I've never liked your attitude...you judge people too early and act like people can be defined by labels." Kendall explained,she then walked off,leaving Kenny to sit and ponder in the dent in the wall that was caused by his body being flung into it.  
"What's everybody's issue..." Kenny let out,tired and beaten as he muttered out weakly.

Kendall stomped off all angry,she couldn't believe Kenny,he was acting like such a child.  
"Hello M'Lady." A charming voice called out,Kendall stopped stomping and turned to see a young man,he wore a formal suit,black with a red tie.  
"Sorry,not in the mood right now." Kendall said aggressively,the charming man smirked to himself as he swept himself in front of the pink girl and kneeled down,taking the girl's hand and kissing it.  
"What is wrong,what has upset such a pretty flower." The man said,Kendall giggled and blushed at the man's remark.  
"I am pretty,aren't I?" Kendall said,forgetting her frustration as images of her own beauty cloud her thoughts.  
"Yes...such a pretty young girl." the man said,he grabbed Kendall's shoulders romantically,and then he threw her into an alley.

"You're being a tad forward sir." Kendall said panicked and fearful,the man chuckled to himself,his hands growing as they became large and black.  
"You...You...You're a...a..." Kendalls stuttered,trying her hardest to break fear from this foe's grasp.  
"You fell right into my trap!" The monster screamed,his face shifting and changing into a large black helm,looking like a hammerhead shark of some sort,his jaw and teeth sharpening,becoming large fangs.  
"Oh god!" Kendall shouted,kicking and struggling,trying to fight the monster's grip forcefully.  
The monster's entire body follows,becoming pointed and hard,resembling black armor as the monster revealed it's true form.  
"What are you!?" Kendall screamed,the monster chuckled deeply and evilly.

Shawn walked by,alongside Travis,the two were chatting but as they did,they overheard Kendall's struggle,deciding to draw their blasters but not yet morph.  
"Kendall?!" Shawn shouted,him and Travis running behind him.  
The two turned a corned to see Kendall,standing over the monster's body,her foot on it's back with her blaster to it's head.

"Kendall?!" Travis shouted,Shawn holstered his gun and ran towards her.  
"You okay?" Shawn asked,Kendall smirked.  
"Of course,this blockhead didn't know what was coming." Kendall said,mocking the unconscious monster underneath her foot.  
"Well,I'm just glad you're okay." Travis said,joining Shawn's side.  
"Me too,now,let's get this guy back to base." Kendall said,Shawn raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?" Shawn asked,questioned this interesting idea of Kendall's.  
"Obviously for questioning." Travis answered for Kendall.  
Travis picked up the unconcious monster,and threw it over his shoulder,Shawn and Kendall walking behind him. 


	10. Episode 10: Trapped

Travis came back upstairs,locking the basement behind him as he walked into the lounge area.  
"Well the monster has been put away,we'll question it when the rest of us get here." Travis said,flopping himself onto the couch.  
Shawn chuckled as he leaned forward in the seat he was in,smirking as he did.  
"Surprised you handled that monster all by yourself." Shawn commented,Kendall scowled.  
"What makes you say that?" Kendall asked,Shawn leaned back in his chair,shrugging along the way.

"Just...from what me and Silver Splatoon over here heard,you were struggling." Shawn said,observing what he and Travis had heard.  
"Well...it was an act..yeah,you see,I was luring the monster into a false sense of security." Kendall explained,seemingly shamed by her moment of weakness.  
"Nothing to be ashamed of,I got decked by Buzz Lightyear over here." Shawn said,obviously referring to Travis who chuckled at the remark.  
"How's the snake in your boot feel,Shawny?" Travis asked,delivering a retort to Shawn's joke.  
"Well that's all well and good." Kendall said in response,at this point Tanya walked in from the front door.

"Hello there!" Kendall said,getting up and hugging Tanya.  
"Ummm Kendall...what you doing?" Tanya asked,Kendall's eyes widened as she backed off.  
"Sorry...didn't think it'd be weird." Kendall said,Tanya sighed.  
"It's fine,just warn a girl next time." Tanya responded,sighing as she looked away from her pink comrade.  
Amy smiled from her seat due to her friends.

"Now,is this everyone?" Kendall asked,Travis laughed.  
"Kendall you silyl girl,Kenny isn't here yet." Travis said,Kendall turned to her friends.  
"Oh right,Kenny..." Kendall said,chuckling awkwardly at these words.  
"Look,I know he's been kinda a tool recently but...he's still in this team." Travis replied,Shawn scoffed and then looked away.  
"You still mad?" Travis asked,Shawn nodded his head "yes".  
Almost as if on cue,Kenny came in and looked at his team.  
"Hey..." Kenny let out,the others looked at him until Amy signaled him to come sit by her,he did so and Amy then scooted closer to her green comrade and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Glad you're back." Amy said,Kenny smiled genuinely for the first time in a while.  
"Now we can question the thing." Shawn said,cracking his knuckles.  
Kendall smiled and stood up,raising a hand to her friends.  
"I'll go get it up." Kendall said,twirling her blaster before heading downstairs.

Kendall went down into the basement,walked across the room and over to the cage they were keeping their monsterous hostage.  
"Wakey Wakey Kendall dear." Kendall(?) said to the monster who woke up slowly,when it looked up,it panicked,it wanted to scream but couldn't.  
"Awwww what's wrong? are you mad at me for stealing your body." Not-Kendall said,striking a sexy pose to further mock Kendall,who sat in the cage,trapped within the monster's original body as well.  
"And before you get any ideas sweetheart,don't even think bout blabbing to your friends,I made sure to lock my lips before giving them to you." Not-Kendall explained,Kendall had a worried look as she realized the dangerous and distressing situation she was stuck in.

"Oh,poor little girl...you don't even get it,your friends think I'm you...and that means...you can say goodbye to them,and after that...I'll get rid of you and then,have some "me" time." Not-Kendall said,grinning evilly at the last remark which infrurated the real Kendall who screamed,but her screams were muffled by the monster's locked lips.  
"This body's gonna be SOOOOOOOOOOOO much fun." Not-Kendall said,continuing to screw with the real Kendall as her body snatcher gripped the hips of her body.  
"Oh,your hips are even nicer in first person." Not-Kendall said,distracted by the body she had stolen.  
Not-Kendall strutted back upstairs,her walk prompted by the thought of angering the girl she had stolen the body from. 

Minutes later,the entire Wild West Rangers team were downstairs,led by Not Kendall.

Shawn drew out his blaster instantly and held it up to the head Kendall was trapped in.  
"All right you alien beast,you have three chances to speak or I'm re-painting these walls." Shawn said,scowling seriously but smirking smuggly at the beast he didn't realize was his trapped teammate.  
Not-Kendall smiled pleased at Shawn's jump to violence,maybe he could do her job for her.  
"Shawn,we can't just kill all willy nilly." Kenny pleaded,Shawn growled.  
"Listen up Boy scout,I don't wanna hear it." Shawn shouted back,him and Kenny growled at one another,the anger between the two was obvious.  
"Boys,calm down please." Amy pleaded kindly,the two sighed and then turned away from one another.

Travis walked up to the cage and scowled.

"Okay buddy...now,tell us what you know bout Konstantine and his plans." Travis began,the monster spoke muffled.  
"That's odd,it's trying to say something but all that comes out is muffled screams,like it's mouth is locked shut." Travis said,Not-Kendall seemed worried and Kendall was just glad someone could tell she was at least silenced.  
"Maybe Konstantine used some ability to shut it up." Tanya implied,the eyes Kendall was trapped with expressed her desperation and fear.

"Hey Kendall..." Shawn said sternly,Not-Kendall and Kendall both looked at him and Shawn smirked,he then slammed his palm on the handle of his blaster,it spun in the air as he spun on his heels,and then he grabbed his blaster,and aimmed it at Not Kendall,catching everyone in the room of guard.

"What are you doing criminal?!" Kenny shouted,pulling out his own gun,Travis followed suit.  
There was silence,Not Kendall had Shawn's gun staring her down as Kenny and Travis aimmed their's at the red ranger,who hadn't clued anyone in on his plan.

"Drop your weapon criminal!" Kenny screamed.  
"Shawn,what are you doing!" Travis screamed,both he and Kenny still holding Shawn at gun point.  
"You all are so clueless." Shawn said smirking to himself,he spun his gun and instantly shot the lock off the monster's cage and the metal door swung open.  
"SHAWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Amy shouted fearful,running behind Tanya who,at this point,also had her gun to Shawn.

"Freeing our friend." Shawn said quietly,the three gun-wielding rangers were confused and agitated.  
"You son of a...what are you on about?!" Tanya shouted,Kenny growled,Travis could tell that the green ranger was close to snapping and just unloading his rounds into Shawn's body.

"This ain't Kendall,that monster took her body and sealed it's own mouth..." Shawn explained,Not Kendall knew she had to think fast and quickly put on a face of fear and innocence.  
"Wh...Shawn,are you mad?! It's me,Kendall." Not Kendall pleaded,trying her hardest to buy Shawn's trust,but he wasn't particularly trusting of her story.  
"Sorry monster,I ain't buying the bull you're selling." Shawn said smirking,Kenny growled.

"Moron! It's obviously Kendall! Put your gun down now!" Tanya barked,angry as her short fuse had been cut by Shawn's actions.  
"That won't convience him! Shawn's use to killing those who don't deserve it!" Kenny screamed,his hard feelings against Shawn still apparent.  
"Yeah...and you're use to being an idiot who'll jump to anything that makes me out to be pure evil." Shawn retorted,his aim not wavering from Not Kendall.

"Give my friend her body back..." Shawn demanded.  
"I'm your friend,the monster must have you under some type of mind control!" Not Kendall shouted.  
"Oh really...why just me?" Shawn said,smirking at his retort.  
"Well it's obvious." Not Kendall retorted right back.  
"Answer me one question "Kendall"...what's my last name." Shawn said,smirking,as he knew full well that the monster wouldn't know this one.  
"...Johnson?" Not Kendall said,taking everyone by surprise as they realized that Shawn was right on his suspicions.  
"OOooooooooh,you were so close..." Shawn said smuggly,he then backflipped over Not Kendall and kicked her in the chest,sending her flying into the cage alongside the body it left Kendall trapped in.  
"Give her back her body." Tanya ordered,understanding the situation Shawn explained was truth.  
Not Kendall smirked as she spun out Kendall's morpher and spun the chamber.  
"I don't think so." Not Kendall said,she waited to morph but never did.  
"What the?!" was Not Kendall's only verbal response to this realization.

"You don't understand it...the Morphing grid chooses those who it feels are worthy." Amy said,Kenny's eyes widened,this meant that the grid felt Shawn,the criminal who killed his mother,was worthy of being a Power Ranger,no,no that couldn't be true.

The team,save for Kendall,morphed into their ranger forms.

"Rangers together,Wild West Forever!" The team shouted,Travis then charged at Not Kendall and kicked the imposter into their trapped friend,lightning sprung out of the two,blinding the rest of the team who backed off,when the dust settled,Kendall had been returned to her true body,she quickly morphed to prove this to her comrades and joined their side.

"You fools don't have any idea who you're dealing with." The monster said,unsealing it's body's mouth and speaking in it's slithering and creepy voice.  
"Oh,don't we now?" Shawn said smuggly,Kendall fired at the monster,letting out her frustrations and angry on the beast that trapped her in that disgusting prison.  
"Take it easy Kendall,don't get ahead of the rest of us." Tanya added,chuckling before she joined in the fire fight.  
"Rangers! Fighting formation!" Kenny ordered,nobody purposely listened as their green comraded add his emrald blast to the barage.  
"I'll help too!" Amy shouted,gripping her blaster with both hands as her aqua shots joined the rainbow barrage.  
"In the age of darkness...a shimmering beckon of silver lights the way." Travis whispered before joining the blasting barrage.  
"I see you're burning with red hot passion,likewise." Shawn added,blasting as well.  
The entire team now were parading their rainbow colored blasts at the tricky monster,making quick and uninterrupted work of the fiend.  
The beast fell to the ground,melting into black ash as it groaned and moaned in pain as it's life escaped it's husk of a body.

That night,the team rested easy knowing their friends were all truely with them and acounted for.  
Travis walked the streets of the night covered city,illuminated only by the streetlights that shined above him.

"Travis..." a voice whispered,Travis's eyes widened and he turned around to see nobody.  
"Who's there..." Travis shouted out,questioning the unknown voice as he gripped his blaster.  
"Travis..." The voice uttered,sounding closer then last time,Travis's eyes darted around out of curiousity and confusion,he then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Konstantine.

"Konstantine!" Travis yelped out,turning to face the villain only to quickly jump backwards.  
"Oh Travis my boy,you fear me for simply ridiculous reasons." Konstantine said,his voice sinister yet calm.  
"Really now,why wouldn't I fear an emperor of an alien nation hellbent on destroying my species!" Travis shouted in response,Konstantine chuckled to himself.  
"Well...I didn't come to your planet to simply wipe out every single human in the world..." Konstantine said,smirking slightly at his own words.  
"Then why are you here?!" Travis shouted,causing Konstantine to chuckle evilly.  
"As a favor to my lord..." Konstantine said slyly,Travis shook in place nervously.  
"Who's that...?" Travis let out,hiding away his fear poorly.

"Lord Celic..." Was Konstantine's response,and Travis's heart skipped a beat as he gasped out of shock.


	11. Episode 11: Go the Distance

"Did...Did...You say...Celic..." Travis stuttered out,Konstantine chuckled.

"He did meantion a worthy young man like yourself..." Konstantine said quietly,smirking evilly.  
"What do you know about Celic!" Travis shouted,angry now.  
"All I know is he sees promise in you?" Konstantine said,Travis raised an eyebrow and gasped.  
"Wait...sees...that's present tense...but we killed him...how...how." Travis stumbled through his words,Konstantine chuckled as Travis asked himself how this was possible.  
Konstantine smiled and closed his eyes,only to open them slightly as he glared at the silver ranger.

"You can't kill a god..." Konstantine said,his words slithering from his mouth and into Travis's fear stricken heart.

"...a...a...god?!" Travis stuttered out,Konstantine chuckled.  
"An exaggeration but I'll let you know My Lord Celic is alive and well...he pointed my empire towards this planet,allowing me to do so as I wished...with one rule..." Konstantine began,smirking and pausing to let his words sink into Travis's mind.

"What rule would that be..." Travis asked questioning the alien emperor.  
"Simple...I bring you back to him..." Konstantine said,he reached behind his large,dark blue cape and pulled out a curved sword,spinning it before holding it up towards Travis,and of course,the Silver Ranger responded with spinning his blaster's chamber and morphing into his ranger form.

"I knew you wouldn't come quietly..." Konstantine said,chuckling evilly before charging at Travis who sideflipped away from the vertical slash that the alien emperor planned to deliver.

"Why do you resist silver one!" Konstantine shouted,Travis grunted as he continued flipping,raising the side of his blaster close to him.  
"Guys...Guys...come in!" Travis shouted into his communicator,no response came from it.  
"Dammit,I have to fight this by myself." Travis muttered to himself in dismay,he then stopped flipping and charged at the emperor,he spun his gun and began firing but Konstantine made quick work of the blast,slashing them with his one handed bladed,the other arm hidden behind his back to keep the impression of his regal sinisterness.  
"Why did this have to happen now!" Travis shouted,continuing to fire at the sinister emperor who continued to counter each blast with regal slashes.

"Feeling desperate young boy?" Konstantine said,chuckling evilly as he continued to gain the upper hand against our silver hero.  
"Shut it!" Travis screamed,he smacked his blaster and shifted it into Blade mode and the two began to trade slashes,metal clanks echo through the night as the two fight against one another in an ultimate struggle.

"Lord Celic was right...you are strong." Konstantine let out,smirking confidently before the two's clashing blades bounced off one another,which allowed Konstantine to spin quickly and kick Travis in the chest,sending the silver ranger flying backward into a lamp post.  
Konstantine chuckled evilly as he walked menacingly towards Travis,who's helmet was damaged,his visor cracked to reveal his right eye.  
Looking upward,Travis gazed through his shattered visor at the evil emperor,who held his blade up at Travis's neck.

"Well Well Travis...maybe you aren't as special as Master said..." Konstantine said,his words slithering out of his mouth in a sinister and villainous fashion.  
"Perhaps..." Travis grunted out,causing Konstantine to chuckle out of evil amusement.  
"But I'm still gonna screw you up!" Travis shouted,and before Konstantine could react,Travis spun his blaster,shot Konstantine's blade out of his hand,and slid under the sinister alien's legs,rolling back on his feet just before he jumped into the air and grabbed the sword he had just shot out of Konstantine's hand,landing on a lamp post with a smirk under his helmet.

"You little brat!" Konstantine shouted out of anger,obviously taken back by his loss of the upper hand.  
"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah...insult me all you want,but from where I'm standing,I'm the one with the gun AND the sword,and you're the emperor who was caught empty handed." Travis said,mocking Konstantine as he twirled his blaster,aimmed it at the alien emperor and then opened fire,finishing his barrage of blasts by throwing the emperor's blade back at him,the blade striking Konstantine in the chest,gargling on his own blood before he exploded into black ash and silver smoke as Travis landed on the ground and demorphed.  
"Well Konstantine,I'd love to stick around but I see your sword stuck ya for me." Travis said,chuckling at his own one liner as he began to walk off,holstering his blaster as he did so.

"Travis!" A voice called out,Travis turned around and saw his sister.  
"Charolette?! What are you doing out this late at night?!" Travis asked,shocked and confused.  
"I'm out with Anthony,we thought we grab a late night meal...but we heard alot of gunfire outside so I rushed out to check,turns out it was just you." Charolette said,her hands on her hips as she glared at her brother who chuckled awkwardly in response.  
"Yeah...monster attacked,I finished it...usual business,ya know the drill." Travis answered in response,looking at his sister with a smary smirk on his face.

"I'm just glad you're alright bro!" Charolette said,smiling as innocently as she had done when they were teens,Travis nodded his head,chuckled and began to walk off.  
"Hey Travis..." Charolette said,Travis turned around and looked at his sister.  
"I got you something." Charolette said,Travis turned his whole body around and faced his sister as light snow began to fell.  
"What's that sis?" Travis asked,Charolette walked up to her brother and reached for her purse,shifting it from her side to in front of her as she dug around.  
"Here! I fixed your rouge morpher." Charolette said,she handed her brother his wrist morpher,it was fixed now as he took it from his sister and placed it in his coat pocket.  
"How'd you do it?" Travis asked,Charolette smiled and looked up at her brother.

"Simple,Me and Nicole tinkered with the morpher till we were able to replicate it's power." Charolette responded,Travis smiled at his sister and then pulled the morpher from his coat and placed it on his wrist.  
"Should I?" Travis asked,he looked at the morpher and looked back up,noticing his sister was morphed in Fantasy Force Red.  
"Yes!" Charolette said,Travis smiled and did the old movements,but they were still as fresh as ever before as he became the White Rogue once more.  
"Let's go...your husband gonna be okay with this?" Travis asked,Charolette nodded her head and the two jumped off. 

Anthony watched as his wife jumped away with her brother,happy to see the two morphed as it brought a wave of happy nostalgia to the blonde adult's mind.  
"Hey sir!" A man with a boston accent approached Anthony,who turned to look at the man.  
"Yes?" Anthony asked,still smiling.  
"I forgot to give you and you're wife the bill." The boston man replied,handing Anthony the bill,causing him to smirk.  
"Fine,Fine..." Anthony said,taking the bill to look over the price.

Meanwhile,as Travis and Charolette fought alongside one another while Anthony paid their bills,Shawn sat on a chair in the living area of the manor,drinking what seemed to be coffee,Amy walked up to him,wearing her aqua blue nightgown as it was almost 1:00 in the morning.

"Shawn?" Amy asked,Shawn looked up from his mug and at the young girl.  
"Hey there half-pint." Shawn said in response,Amy sighed and walked closer to the red ranger.  
"Hey Shawn...is it true...did you?" Amy asked,Shawn dropped his mug,the sound of it shattering on the ground as the piping hot brown liquid stained the hardwood floor beneath their feet as Shawn stood up,and took a deep breath.

"Amy..." Shawn let out sternly,Amy looked up nervously.  
"Yes...Yes Shawn?" Amy asked,Shawn turned to the blue clad girl and sighed once more.  
"It is...without a shadow of a doubt,that day in the bank...I killed Kenny's mother,even if it wasn't by my hands..." Shawn said,Amy squeaked out of confusion.  
"What do you mean "not by your hands"?" Amy asked,Shawn looked at her.  
"The cops opened fire on me when I began to run,at worse they grazed my leg but I hobbled off safely after jumping out a window,the glass barely cutting me...but...she...Boy scout's mom...she...she took it worse then I did...I was charged with her murder...so it's my fault." Shawn said,Amy rested her hands on Shawn's shoulders,causing the gruff criminal to look at the innocent girl.

"You didn't kill her...you just stole cus of your desperate situation...those cops killed her." Amy explained,Shawn growled slightly.  
"But If I hadn't been there...she'd still...she'd still be alive." Shawn explained,angry at himself and the concept of innocence.  
"But you're innocent...you didn't kill anyone." Amy explained,pleading more desperately causing Shawn to back away slightly,pulling Amy's arms off his shoulders.  
"You don't get it..." Shawn explained,sighing and breathing deeply.  
"I don't think so,I think I get it pretty well if you don't mind me saying...you feel responsible it...trust me...I know the feeling." Amy explained,Shawn turned around and looked at Amy,seeing her start to cry.  
"Oh jeez half-pint,don't start crying..." Shawn said,chuckling slightly before he took off his flannel and rested it on Amy's shoulders.  
"Head to bed okay...I'm fine...I promise." Shawn said,Amy smiled slightly and walked off,leaving Shawn shirtless and alone in the dimly lit living room.

"I better clean up the coffee or else boy scout's gonna have a fit." Shawn said to himself,smirking as he headed to the kitchen to get a napkin. 


	12. Episode 12: Simple Concept

Kendall skipped downstairs,as she entered the living room,she saw a shirtless Shawn sleeping on the couch,her face becoming completely red as she slowly creeped closer to the red ranger.

Kendall leaned over,her left hand on her slightly bent knees while her right reached for Shawn slowly,in a few minutes,her hand was rested slightly on the red ranger's defined torso,causing her to blush more so,which she didn't think was possible.  
"He's...so ripped..." Kendall whispered to herself,stimulated by the sight of Shawn.  
Kendall slowly rubbed her hand on Shawn's chest,she certainly was distracted.

"Having fun there Kendy?" Tanya said smuggly,Kendall squeaked and quickly stood up in a panic,looking at the smug yellow ranger who leaned on the wall,her arms crossed and her smile expressed her smug attitude.  
"No!No!No! I wasn't doing anything?!" Kendall shouted in her nervous panic,causing Tanyaa to chuckle.  
"Yeah...so there's another pink wearing blonde bimbo named Kendall who was rubbing her hand up on Shawn's bare chest?" Tanya asked smuggly,Kendall scowled at the obvious sarcasm which had an insulted layered within it.  
"Oh what's with that look? anger isn't befitting of a princess." Tanya said,continuing to joke with Kendall.  
"Princess?" Kendall said,acting as if being called that was a surprise,which it wasn't.  
"Your rich little daddy funded this whole team,and with the help of a large and fancy research team,he created these fancy morphers." Tanya said,twirling her yellow morpher around in front of Kendall.

"What's your issue?" Kendall asked,Tanya spitefully got in Kendall's face,pointing her finger onto the pink ranger's chest.  
"Nothing...just kinda felt like screwing with you." Tanya said,she then walked out of the house,leaving Kendall in the room with a sleeping Shawn,speaking of Shawn,he began to stand up.  
"Is it morning?" Shawn asked groggy and tired,Kendall squeaked nervously.  
"Y..Y...Y...Y...Y...Y." Kendall stuttered,Shawn sighed and sleepily stumbled into the kitchen to see Gaia,who turned and smiled at Shawn,who smiled right back.

Meanwhile,Travis stood in a graveyard,wearing his white trenchcoat with the matching slacks and boots,his silver waistcoat and matching tie accenting his long,flowing coat which his hands rested in his coat as he looked down.

"Hey..." Travis spoke out,his gaze on his parent's graves,the headstones reading their names and dates of death.  
Travis took the holster off his belt,his Silver Wild West blaster resting within it,he gripped the straps regretfully.  
"Did I make the right choice..." Travis asked himself,shifting his view from the belt in his hands to the morpher on his wrist.  
"...You know...should I have focused on keeping Celic in that hellish dimension...if I hadn't taken the chance to escape...we'd still be fighting...but Earth wouldn't be in danger right now..." Travis reminded himself of his regret as he spoke this sentence to his late parents.

Travis stood quietly,quietly strapping his holster back to his waist and unfolding his right sleeve,letting it fold down to cover his White Rogue morpher.  
The wind blew quietly,he sighed and pulled out his phone,plugged in silver earbuds to the phone,then placed the buds in his ears,scrolling through his playlist.  
Travis began listening to a song labeled "Nuclear".  
Travis liked slower music,he use to listen to it when he would brood as an angsty teen,but in more recent years,he'd just listen to it when going for quiet walks,it was nostalgic and he liked the feeling,it brought him back to when he was younger.  
Travis continued to look over his parents's joint grave,he thought it was nice his mom and dad were buried side by side,they deserved to rest in peace alongside one another,this thought was complimented by Travis's song,which had just reached the first verse of the chorus.  
Travis sat down in front of his parent's grave,his legs crossed with his arms resting across his legs,his music playing within his head,isolating him from the world.

Travis sensed footsteps,he spun up to his feet and aimed his blaster at whoever it was the was approaching him,and there he saw Celic,who had the head of the White Rogue monster in his hands.  
Travis was utterly horrified,he kept his blaster up but didn't trust it to do much against a force like Celic.

"Travis..." Celic said,smiling pleasantly at the frightened young man.  
"What's wrong..." Celic asked,tossing the monster's head over into a nearby trash can,Travis shook in his boots,Celic was still alive,he was still around,he was still here.  
After everything,after everything that Travis,and all the rest fought for...what Xander died for...Celic was still here...still alive...and still meaning harm.

Meanwhile,back at the Wild West manor. 

Amy stood on the roof,looking up at the sky when Shawn came upstairs to the roof,he noticed the blue ranger and then came up to her.  
"Hey Amy...whatcha doing up here?" Shawn asked,Amy turned to him and then looked back at the sky,sighing pleasantly as she did.  
"Just...taking in everything,my life is just...so much better now..." Amy said,Shawn's eyes widened,his mouth opening slightly out of shock.  
"How's that...I mean,now you have to fight monsters on an almost daily basis while listening to me and boy scout bicker and argue day and night,now it seems Tanya and Kendall are beginning to clash heads and well...why would you think it's better?" Shawn asked,Amy turned to him and smiled.

"Sure...that's all true,and that would seem stressful but...for the first time...I have people who accept me..." Amy said,Shawn walked slightly closer.  
"Accept you...why wouldn't anyone accept you?" Shawn asked,Amy blushed slightly embarrassed as she looked at her legs,moving them closer together,while cupping her hands together before glancing back at Shawn.  
"Does it matter?" Amy asked embarrassed,Shawn thought about asking again but noticed Amy's sensitive heart was getting to her as she looked like she was on the verge of tears,Shawn shook his head "No" and then hugged the girl.

"No...cus no matter what...you're still my friend...you're still Amy..." Shawn said,stroking the girl's hair.  
"You accepted me...despite the fact I'm a murderer...and a criminal...remembering all that,I have no place to judge..." Shawn said,Amy looked up at the rugged man who hugged her.  
"Thank you..." Amy said,hugging her red leader tightly,her face buried in his flannel covered chest as she began to cry happily into his shirt.  
"It's okay kid...it's okay..." Shawn said to the girl,patting her back in an effort to comfort her,as he did this he turned his gaze to the sky and began to think.

Back at the cemetery,Travis still stood frozen with fear at the sight of Celic.

"Oh come now Travis...you should've seen this coming...didn't my little pawn tell you anything?" Celic said,smirking evilly at the fearful silver ranger.  
"Sure he did..." Travis let out,Celic chuckled evilly,hearing the fear in Travis's voice.  
"Well...did he tell you my plan?" Celic asked,Travis shook his head "No" and was devastingly nervous over this.  
"Simple...I want to destroy this world,and then rebuild it for peace..." Celic began.  
"Peace?!" Travis shouted angered in response,his fury freeing him from his paralyzed state.  
"Yes...the human race has been killing this planet,they are irresponsible and evil...yet when I act out,you hypocrites call me evil..." Celic explained,Travis,out of instinct,morphed into the White Rogue rather then the Silver Sheriff.  
"SHUT UP YOU LIAR! WHY DO I HAVE ANY REASON TO BELIEVE YOU?!" Travis screamed,spinning his rogue blade and aimming it at Celic.  
"...you have no reason to believe me..." Celic said,smirking evilly as his half mask took his full face and turned him into his beast form.  
Travis and Celic glared at each other,Travis with his blade in hand and Celic in his monster like form.

"IT'S GAME TIME!" Travis and Celic shouted confidently,before the two charged at one another. 


	13. Episode 13: Remember the Name

Travis stood still,guard up,and ready for anything as Celic grinned evilly.

Travis charged at the monster,slashing his Rogue sword quickly and effectively,except that Celic's armor like body already countered the attacks,with the blade bouncing off his skin.

"What's the matter boy? not as strong as your father?" Celic said evilly,cocky and confident as he hissed,Travis screamed as he slashed at the monster with much more speed and force,but it was all the same.  
"You're no Xander boy." Celic said,mocking Travis who screamed loudly.  
"DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME! NEVER SPEAK HIS NAME!" Travis screamed,he twirled his blade and then threw it at Celic,the toss doing nothing.

"Silly boy...You can't defeat me,we fought for three years and it did nothing." Celic said smuggly,festering in his own villainous confidence.  
Travis growled,causing Celic to grin before he gripped the white rogue's wrist,with pure white electric shocks pulsating out of his wrist as the White Rogue suit faded in and out of existance.

"What...What...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Travis screamed,his voice pulsating his pain.  
"My plan!" Celic said,grinning widely as he tightened his grip,causing the lightning to grow in size and rapidly appear more so.  
"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Travis kept shouting in utter pain,Celic laughed loudly.  
Travis began to lose breath,but was saved by a golden blast,causing Celic to lose his grip,dropping the now unconsious Travis to the floor.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Celic screamed.  
"None of your business!" Gaia said,fully morphed with his blade resting on her shoulder.  
Celic charged at the young girl and began slashing his claws at her,she,of course,ducked and dodged ever swing until he spun to swing his tail at her,it was at that point she gripped the tail with both her hands,and began tearing it off.  
"STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" Celic screamed,in pain as his tail was torn off,his skin torn off as his tail was flung over Gaia's shoulder,she smirked under her helmet as she clapped her hands.

Celic panted heavily,his tail dripping with his strange blood.  
"You...You...will pay..." Celic growled,under his weak breath,he smirked weakly as his mouth started glowing.  
"ANOTHER BLAST?!" Gaia shouted surprised,she noticed the monster was aiming at the unconsious Travis rather then her.  
"TRAVIS!" Gaia screamed,darting towards Travis,she quickly stood in front of him and readied her sword to block the blast,which was what Celic planned,he fired the blast and Gaia was engulfed in the blast,it quickly also engulfed Travis as well and they evaporated from sight.  
"Just as I planned..." Celic said weakly,laughing weakly but evilly as he coughed his own blood.

However,at what seemed to be a regular town in the middle of the day.  
Travis and Gaia appeared in the center of the town.

"Where are we?" Gaia asked shocked,she didn't realize Celic's blast was a trap that would teleport the two away.  
Travis got up weakly,unmorphed,same went for Gaia as the two looked at one another,the rogue stood up and looked at the alien princess.  
"Gaia...?" Travis asked weakly "where are we?..." he continued,Gaia shrugged before the two looked around.

"You folks need help?" a voice called out,Travis and Gaia turned to see a young man dressed in red,he looked similar to Travis but seemed more noble.  
Travis looked at the teenager and instantly recognized him,shocking the stranger as he hugged him.  
"Whoa there stranger,calm down." the young red-clad stranger said,brushing his clothes with his hands as Travis let go.  
"I'm Xander...you two don't seem like you're from around here." the young Xander of the past said,introducing himself.  
"Da...I mean...Xander...you're the Red Fantasy Force Ranger right?" Travis asked,Xander's eyes widened.  
"How did you...know that?" Xander said,scowling as his guard was set up.  
"You're morpher..." Travis said,pointing at Xander's Fantasy Morpher...the same morpher that Charolette will inhert in the present.  
"What's that on your wrist?!" Xander asked,Travis remembered his coat's sleeve had been ripped off during the fight.  
"It's...It's a morpher itself...I'm a white ranger...this is my friend...Gaia...she's has this Zeo crystal that..." Travis started,Xander stopped his future son.  
"A...A Zeo Crystal?! How?!" Xander asked,Travis chuckled awkwardly.  
"Let's talk about it at the Hall of Power." Travis said,Xander gasped.  
"How did you know bout that place?!" Xander asked,Travis smirked.  
"Just do." Travis answered.

The three arrived to what was the past version of the Hall of Power.

"Here we are!" Xander said,the group entered to see a blonde teenager wearing a blue leather jacket,white cargo pants,black combat boots,and a black shirt under his jacket.  
"Xander! who are the posers?" Alec asked,chuckling as he hugged the red-clad Xander.  
"These are Gaia and...and..." Xander said,he then realized Travis never said his name.  
"What's your name buddy?" Alec asked,suspicious and distrusting of Travis,who nervously stuttered.  
"I'm Tr...Tr...Trent...yeah...Trent Mercer...yeah..." Travis said,giving the first name he could think of,Xander smirked.  
"Alrighty ." Xander said,he and Alec went downstairs.  
Travis began following but was stopped by Gaia,the two whispered.

"Trent Mercer?!" Gaia whispered angered at the lying white rogue.  
"I couldn't give him MY name...I'm his son from the future,that's what Trunks and Marty did?!" Travis whispered back.  
"Who the heck are Trunks and Marty?" Gaia whispered in reply.  
"Dragonball...Back to the future...I'm referencing time travel plots in which the traveler uses their ACTUAL name,it isn't smart." Travis whispered,Gaia looked at the white rogue.  
"You're a nerd?" Gaia asked,Travis growled.  
"Charolette's a bit of an otaku,she had me sit down and watch some of her favorite anime and I like Micheal J. Fox...so yeah..." Travis said awkwardly before the two stopped whispering and headed downstairs.

When the time travelers got downstairs,they saw Xander and Alec with three others.  
A young black haired,tan girl in a pink dress approached the two.

"Hiya! I'm Tracy...it's nice to meet you two!" Tracy said,smiling widely at the two,Gaia looked at the girl's feet to see he wasn't wearing shoes,she quickly scanned the room to notice that a pair of light pink sandals were in the corner,obviously her's.

A young teen male in a long black trenchcoat,tight and matching leather pants,with boots adorning his feet,and a black turtleneck underneath the coat.  
"I'm Mike...you must be Trent and Gaia." Mike said,pushing up his glasses before swooping his brown hair back.  
"And I'm Reilly!" Reilly said,chuckling awkardly as he rubbed the back of his head,which had messy red hair adorning it,meanwhile his clothes consisted of a yellow business suit that was atad baggy on the lanky young ginger.

"Nice to meet you all." Travis said,smiling kindly at his future father's group of rangers,knowing full well of their fates.  
"So you two are rangers?" Alec asked,trying to get to the point,surprising Travis and Gaia.  
"Yeah..." Travis said,revealing his wrist and deciding to hide his other,more sliver and gun-like morpher.  
"That looks...alot like our morphers..." Mike said,uncomfortable around Travis,who was becoming more and more suspicious.  
"That's not possible...we have all five fantasy morphers here." Tracy said,she and her team lifted their wrists and cards,the cards that would,in the future,be passed down to the team Travis was a part of...

"Well...you see...it's cus..." Travis stuttered,unsure of how to lie his way out of this.  
"Yeeeeeeeeah?" Xander said,starting to join Mike in his suspicious thoughts.  
"It's simple really..." Travis stuttered out,Gaia sighed and walked up next to him,placing her hand on his shoulder and leaning close to him.  
"Got no excuse for this?" Gaia whispered smuggly,she expected Travis to lose track and get wrapped up in his own cover up.  
Before Travis could make an excuse,the Fantasy Force of the past all drew out their weapons and held them out at the two.

"Explain who you are "Trent Mercer"...right...now..." Alec said,holding out his blue fantasy saber at the two time travelling rangers.  
Travis growled and sighed loudly,then he looked up at the team,hoping what he did next wouldn't kill him.  
"My name...isn't Trent Mercer...My name's Travis...I'm..." Travis began explaining,Xander's expression went from angry to surprised.  
"Travis...?" Xander said confused,Travis looked over to his father,and sighed.  
"Yeah Dad..." Travis said hastely,still hoping to the heavens he wasn't going to like poof out of existance.  
"Dad?!" Mike shouted loudly,the rest of the team looked at Xander,meanwhile Xander just looked at Travis shocked.  
"Yeah...I'm your son...from the future,Celic threw me and Gaia back in time...I don't know why but he did..." Travis explained,Xander lowered his bow and walked up to Travis,causing the white rogue to tense up as his father looked at him.

"What...What is it?" Travis stuttered,confused by his father's inspection.  
"You look just like me..." Xander said,smiling at his future son,who smiled right back.  
"Yeah...you always said that..." Travis said awkwardly,Xander hugged his future son,and Travis broke down,crying into his father's shoulder.  
"Yeah...Yeah...it must be pretty shocking..." Xander said,Travis took a deep breath and looked up at his father's younger face.  
"But if Celic sent you here then he obviously has a plan..." Tracy said,interjecting into their father-son moment.  
"You're right..." Riley added on,Mike looked over at the ginger and the girl before turning towards the time travelers.  
"We need to go find him before he does something!" Mike shouted,the team of the past turned to the future rangers and the rangers all nodded at each other.

"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" The rangers of the past all shouted,doing the transformation movements that Travis recognized from his time.  
The team all morphed,suiting up in familiar suits,although the suits fit these people's body's rather then the familiar forms that Travis had seen worn by his sister and such.  
"Woah..." Travis let out,his now morphed father chuckled.  
"Surprised?" Xander said amused,Travis nodded his head and then smirked.  
"Get a load of this." Travis said.  
"GO GO WHITE ROGUE!" Travis shouted,doing his regular morphing routine to transform into the White Rogue suit,which always felt good and nostalgic for Travis.  
"Well then..." Mike said amused,the team were interrupted by a gold light that morphed Gaia into the Gold Knight.  
"Let's go find Celic before he can cause any harm!" Travis said confidently,the team all the ran upstairs and out the base.

The rangers ran through the city,looking for Celic,Travis ran into a somewhat familiar burgerjoint.  
"Is he here?!" Travis shouted,his helmet morphed off despite the rest of the suit remaining on his body.  
The citizens who were enjoying their food minutes earlier looked at the white ranger,who scanned the area for his target.  
"He's not here..." Travis said,reassuring himself of his findings before he walked out of the place.  
Travis stomped through the parking lot,looking for his target,when he heard rapid footsteps approaching him,he quickly turned around and saw Celic himself,Travis quickly dawned his helmet,drew his blade and jumped over the villain to avoid the quarterback charge he planned on delivering.

"TRAVIS! I SEE YOU SURVIVED YOUR TRIP!" Celic growled out loudly,foaming at the mouth through his razor sharp fangs.  
"Wh...What?! You sent me to the past,not like you vaporized me!?" Travis shouted,confused by Celic's absurd claim of destruction.  
Celic growled and charged at Travis once more,Travis decided to run head first at the charging beast.  
When they were about to meet,Travis jumped into the air,sword readied to slash down onto the monster,who opened his jaw widely in response.  
Travis slammed his sword down onto the monster's jaw,sending both of them backwards due to the impact.

"TRAVIS! DUCK!" Xander shouted,the two turned and saw the man pulling his bow back,before firing his arrows rapidly and quickly at Celic,who wasn't fast enough to dodge the young man's quick and nimble shots.  
Xander then front flipped next to his son,landing firmly on his feet,rising up and turning to his future son.  
"You ready to do this?" Xander asked,looking at his son,Travis looked at his father,who's mask was exactly like his sister's,which made sense as Xander was the red fantasy ranger before her,but the point was,Travis now fully understood why Xander chose her.

"READY!" Travis shouted confidently,the two rangers held their weapons up,Travis charged towards Celic as Xander held his bow at the ready to cover his future son.  
"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Celci screamed,charging towards Travis himself.


	14. Episode 14: Living the Legacy

Travis and Celic met once more,the white rogue's blade clashing with the monster's steel like forearms.  
Travis spun around Celic,slashing rapidly at the monster from all angles at a super-fast speed.

"WHITE ROGUE FLARE!" Travis screamed,kicking himself off of Celic and threw his blade at the monster,it spun and then boomerranged back to Travis's hand.  
"XANDER! NOW!" Travis shouted,Xander jumped off his future's son's back,aimming his bow at the monster as he jumped over him,firing arrows rapidly before he landed on the other side of the field,turning quickly and firing once more into his side.

Celic roared loudly,he then gripped the red arrows tightly,his claws burning at their touch before he threw the arrows at Travis and Xander,who were to his left and right respectively.  
The two rangers who flung backwards by these returned strikes,but quickly got back up.

"TRAVIS!" Xander shouted,Travis looked up and,before he was able to react,got tackled by the monster.  
Travis was now pinned to the ground by the beastly Celic,who growled and roared in the young ranger's face.  
"Get...Get off me!" Travis screamed,trying to kick the monster off him.  
"Not on your life!" Celic growled out in response,Travis sighed and demorphed,which caught Xander off guard.  
"TRAVIS?!" Xander shouted concerned,Travis quickly reached into his coat and pulled out his Silver Sheriff morpher.  
Travis twisted the gun's barrel on,then spun the chamber of the morpher,causing it to shower out silver sparks,which caught Celic's attention.  
"Ride 'em Silver!" Travis shouted,he shot his blast at Celic,covering himself in gunsmoke as the beast was shot away and into a nearby lamppost.

Xander turned to Travis,surprised to see his future son emerge from the gunsmoke in the Silver Sheriff suit.

"What the!?" Xander asked,Travis chuckled.  
"Howdy~" Travis smuggly replied,Xander smiled under his suit before the two turned to Celic who growled at the two as he stumbled back up.  
"Time to go commando!" Xander shouted,he seperated his bow into two blades,Travis smirked,ignoring his father's unfortunate choice of words as he held his revolver up and began firing,his father charged and spun around Celic as he slashed.

At this point,the other Fantasy rangers arrived,Gaia following behind them.  
Alec pulled out his Fantasy Sword as Gaia drew her golden blade,then the two charged and began slashing alongside Xander,the three bombarding the monster with rapid slashes,he growled loudly,his roars sending the three backwards.

Celic slashed open a portal,he then looked over his shoulder.  
"I grow tired of you all...I'll see you in the present Travis!" Celic shouted,before jumping through his portal.  
Travis ran after Celic and jumped in,Gaia turned to the others,nodded her head and ran after Travis too and then the portal disappeared.  
The rangers of the past didn't have time to rest as a large amount of purple lightning showed the rangers a large monster they hadn't seen before.  
"RANGERS! CALL THE ZORDS!" Xander shouted,the team nodded and all of them raised their right hands in the air,then were shot up into the sky and sent into the cockpits,they fused their Zords and formed the Fantasy Zord.

"ALEC! MIKE! CHARGE US FORWARD!" Xander shouted,ordering the two rangers to control the legs towards the monster.  
"TRACY! REILLY! GIVE HIM THE OL' ONE TWO NOW!" Xander ordered,the two followed forth and began punching at the monster back and forth.  
The monster growled loudly,he shot a large beam of fire at the Megazord,which sent it stumbling backwards.  
The Fantasy Zord got right back up on it's feet and charged at the monster,the two large fighters caught in a clash.  
"RED FALCON!" Xander shouted,flipping open a case to then slam his fist on the red button underneath,his teammates pressed similar buttons,each matching their own colors.  
They then were all transported to the chest of the Fantasy Zord,the head reverting to it's falcon form,then flying backwards before catching ablaze and flinging itself quickly to the monster,exploding it in a blaze of glory.

Meanwhile,within the timestream.  
Travis and Gaia were flying through the clear blue hallway,quickly gaining on the beast known as Celic.  
"CELIC!" Travis screamed,he demorphed again as he flew towards Celic.  
"YOU DON'T QUIT! DO YOU KID!" Celic screamed loudly,Travis growled as he landed on the monster's chest,the two spun midair as then began punching at one another.

The two fighters,alongside their golden third-wheel were shot out of the timestream and back in the present,but instead they were in the center of town.  
Travis,on top of Celic,began punching him multiple times in the face before the monster kicked the teen off of him.  
Travis stood up as the rest of his team ran up to him and Gaia.  
"TRAVIS!" Shawn shouted,Travis and Gaia turned backwards to see the group.  
"Where have you been?!" Kenny shouted,angry at Travis's disappearance.  
"Are you two hurt?!" Amy shouted concerned,Travis and Gaia shook their heads "no".  
"We're fine...let's take out the trash!" Travis said,Shawn walked up right next to Travis,placing his hand on the sixth ranger's shoulder.  
"Team...let's show this bugger who's boss!" Tanya shouted excitedly,running up alongside the red and silver rangers.  
"I REFUSE!" Celic screamed out loudly,slicing open a portal behind him,he then quickly threw a black marble into the sky,it began to be surrounded in purple lightning as Celic chuckled evilly,jumping into his portal,which disappeared behind him,so despite Travis's best efforts,the beast was gone.

"Don't worry bout him right now." Kendall said,placing her hand on the ranger's shoulder.  
"Yeah...we need to focus on THAT!" Kenny shouted,pointing to the sky,the morphed heroes all looked up to see a giant moss monster form in the sky.  
"Oh no..." Amy said worried,her hands over her helmet's mouth plate,Shawn stood in front of the group.  
"Rangers...call upon the horses!" Shawn shouted,the group all nodded in agreement and raised their blasters to the sky,save for Gaia,who raised her blade.  
The team were quickly beamed into the sky,appearing in the invidually colored cockpits of their giant,horse-like zords,which were colored to match themselves.

"We haven't used these things in a while!" Tanya commented,looking around the cockpit at the yellow controls laid out before her.  
"Let's combine!" Kenny ordered,Shawn scoffed at Kenny's command.  
"Don't tell me what to do boyscout." Shawn smuggly replied,chuckling to himself as Kenny growled,frustrated with the red ranger's arrogance.  
The zords combined,with Shawn's taking the center and head area,Kenny and Tanya taking the place of the arms,and Amy and Kendall taking the place of the legs.

"WILD WEST MEGAZORD!" Everyone called out as their megazord placed a large,metal cowboy hat on it's head,then it pulled it's fist into the arms,coming out with two old-school western pistols.  
"Time for some target practice!" Shawn shouted,in the center of the chest,alongside his friends who's cockpits had merged to the chest when their zords formed.  
The entire team slammed down on their controls at once,lifting their zord's large,metal arms and it began to fire at the monster,a flurry of blasts sparked against the monster's body.  
As this went on,Travis's Silver Sheriff Megazord had ran up next to time,looking similar to Travis's ranger form,complete with metal trenchcoat and hat,it stood beside the two,a pistol in hand and began firing alongside it's fellow Zord.

When the two giant megazords were done firing,the moss monster looked up at them and growled loudly,firing erupting from it's mouth.  
"WHOO THAT'S HOT!" Travis shouted out in shock,Shawn cackled loudly,throwing off his friends.  
"Well guys...you know what they say..." Shawn began,the rangers sitting on his left and right turned to him.  
"You gotta fight fire..." Shawn said,clenching his fist and taking a pause.  
"WITH FIRE!" Shawn shouted loudly and confidently.


	15. Episode 15: Fire with Fire

The giant Megazords charged towards the monster,jabbing their guns into the monster's chest,looking up at the monster,seeing his intense fear shine through his eyes before they began to blast their pistols rapidly into him,filling him with laser blasts.

"Alright Rangers! Let's hit him with another round!" Kenny shouted out,the rest of the team nodded,then they all pushed their switched forward,firing even more blasts into the monster ahead of them,it raised it's arms and absorbed the blasts into them.  
"It used it's arms...like...shields?!" Amy shouted in disbelief,Shawn smirked under his crimson helmet.  
"Now it's getting interesting!" Shawn shouted confidently,Kenny groaned and rolled his eyes,which was barely visable due to his visor.

Shawn gripped a switch in front of him,and confidently pushed it forward.  
The Wild West Megazord's shoulder's opened up,then fired large missiles at the monster,the metal projectitles flew in a quick barrage,exploding into multiple,desctructive explosions,which knocked the monster stumbling back.

"ALRIGHT! SMART THINKING HOMES!" Tanya shouted happily,slamming her fist on the control desk as she turned to Shawn,who had his arms crossed confidently.  
"All in a day's work everybody." Shawn stated like a cocky bastard,which was what Kenny was thinking he was,gritting his teeth and scowling underneath his green helmet.

The Silver Sheriff Megazord moved,causing the main team to look over,their megazord following suit.  
Travis growled under his breath,then slammed hard on the command desk,which sent The Silver Ranger's zord charging towards the monster,Travis pulled switches and shot it's large,robot arms into it's chest.  
It's eyes went widen in shock as Travis pulled his switched away from one another,seperating the beast's body,with large chunks of moss splattering around the city.  
"Good...job...Travis..." Amy said,shocked and startled by Travis's display of violence,but all Shawn did was clap and laugh.

Later on,the team were back in the Manor.  
They were no longer morphed and were entering the house together.

"That was awesome!" Tanya shouted,jumping onto the couch excitedably.  
Shawn chuckled as he swaggered into the room,Kenny walking close behind.  
"We did pretty good if I do say so myself." Shawn said confidently as he flopped down into a recliner,his arms behind his head as he leaned back.  
Kenny sat down on the couch next to Tanya,soon passing out from exhaustion which caused both Tanya and Shawn to cackle.  
At this point,Kendall came in,she slumped her way upstairs alongside Gaia,both soon retreating to their own beds in their own rooms.  
Amy turned to her remaining teammates who sat in the living area,she then turned to the stairs and smiled.

Travis rested his hand on the blue-clad girl's shoulder,she jumped slightly in shock,then turned to see the veteran ranger.  
"Oh!...Travis...Didn't see you there." Amy said shyly,Travis smiled and patted the girl's back.  
"I know...I'm full of surprises,always have been." Travis said smuggly,referencing his rather tangled up past.  
Amy smiled at the silver-clad adult before he slid his hand away from her shoulder and began to head towards the front door.  
"Where you going Travis? We just got home." Amy said curiously glaring to Travis,who smirked back.  
"Just out...got business to take care of...I'll be home late." Travis said,and with that,he was out the door.

Amy sighed and turned to her friends,who were now passed out on their respective seats,with her fearless red leader snoring loud and obnixiously,which made her giggle slightly.  
"I wonder what Travis is doing?" Amy pondered to herself,she cupped her hands,resting them in front of her as she considered going outside and following the silver ranger.  
"Should I?" Amy whispered to herself,she glanced to the door,then back to the stairs,then to the front door once more.  
After a little more thinking,Amy ran out the door to follow Travis,but slammed the door and unknown to her,Kendall heard that from upstairs.

Outside,on the streets,Amy followed behind Travis,who walked rather casually towards where ever he was going,his hands in his pockets as he whistled to himself.  
Amy could make out that Travis was also occasionally singing quietly to the tune of his own song,but the only lyrics she made out was "Stronger then before.." and "Powered up for more.." which were interesting lyrics for a song but Amy wasn't sure if she heard him right.

After multiple turns left and right,Travis eventually and unknowingly led Amy to Charolette's house.

"Charolette? Of course...he's going to see his sister...I'm such an idiot." Amy said to herself,facepalming regretfully until she heard a door open,turning to see Charolette standing there in a red v-neck,black knee-length skirt with matching boots.

"Travis...You weren't followed were you?" Charolette asked,Travis shook his head "No" and chuckled.  
"Of course not? if there's one thing I learned in my time of being a ranger is how not to get caught." Travis smuggly replied,Charolette giggled and rolled her eyes.  
"Good...now come inside,Anthony went out with Ernie and Jayden." Charolette said before the two siblings went inside,Amy creeped up to the house and followed via the slight left open door.

Travis and Charolette went through a door which was well hidden behind a bookcase,and Amy followed quickly but quietly before the bookcase shut behind the two.  
The three headed downstairs,two unaware of the blue ranger they were leading downstairs with them.  
The kept going down until the reached a circular room,which was covered in fog,it was basically empty with walls covered in buttons and colored lights.  
The spot lights abover the room went on,there were three lights,one blue,one red,and one yellow,and they illuminated the podium to reveal three phone-like objects.

"What are those?" Amy whispered to herself as Travis and Charolette walked up to them.  
"You got them done?" Travis asked,Charolette nodded.  
"Yep...these are the Dragon Morphers...and if your right,and Celic's still out there...we're gonna need as many rangers as possible." Charolette said,Travis looked at his sister and smiled.  
"Thank you...when do you start your job?" Travis asked,Charolette looked up at her brother.  
"I'm gonna start in couple weeks...I'll be teaching at high school level." Charolette said in response,Travis grinned.  
"And so young too,but that's my sister...striving to break expectations...exactly why you were chosen to be the red ranger all those years ago over me." Travis said smiling,Charolette sighed.  
"I hope you still aren't on that." Charolette joked,Travis laughed with her.  
"Nah...I think I've come to terms with it...without that,I wouldn't have become the white rogue...which led me to become the Silver Sheriff..." Travis said proudly,Charolette hugged her brother.  
"Good to hear bro!" Charolette let out,Travis smiled and Amy let out an "Awww" which caught Travis and Charolette's attention,they quickly morphed into their Silver Sheriff and Red Fantasy suits respectively.  
"Who's there!" Both of the siblings shouted at once,drawing their weapons,ready for battle.  
Amy stood up and the two siblings chuckled together out of sheer amusement as they demorphed.

"Amy...it's just you..." Travis said,still chuckling as Amy approached the two.  
"So...Dragon morphers?" Amy asked,Travis and Charolette sighed,glanced at the morphers then at the blue girl.  
"Yes...Celic's still out there...so I asked Charolette to use her extensive knowledge of Power Ranger history and tech to build new morphers...she's gonna find new rangers when she starts her teaching job." Travis explained,Charolette giggled excitably.  
"Yes I am!" Charolette said excitably,Amy smiled and hugged the excited red-clad woman.  
"Congratulations Ma'am." Amy said politely.  
"Thank you Amy!" Charolette said in response before they ended their hug.  
The three shared a laugh with one another within what would become the Dragon Command Center.


	16. Episode 16: Golden Goodbye

Shawn awoke in the recliner to see a note on the table,he leaned over and picked it up casually.  
The red ranger quickly realized it was a note and read it.

"Dear rangers...and Shawn...  
I thank you all for your kindness,and for allowing me to be your friend despite all my father and race have done to you all,and your planet...  
But I regretfully can not stay any longer...  
Do I plan on returning to my planet? no...I'd be arrested and executed as I am a traitor there...but I know I mustn't stay here for your safety...I left my morpher as well so none of you can track me...

Goodbye..."

Shawn gasped in surprise as he dropped the note,he then noticed the Gold ranger morpher on the table,she had truly left without a trace.  
The red ranger hid the morpher in his right boot and then crumbled up the note,throwing it away in the trash.

"Shawn?" Kendall asked as she walked down the stairs,Shawn turned to the pink ranger,causing her to gasp,as he had tears streaming down his face.  
"Shawn? What's wrong...?" Kendall asked concerned,stepping closer to the red ranger.  
"N...Nothing's wrong...what are you babbling about?" Shawn said,failing to hide his saddness.  
"She left..." Shawn said quietly,Kendall hugged the red ranger as he cried in front of her for the first time.  
"Don't tell anyone this happened..." Shawn let out as he continued to cry.  
"I won't..." Kendall said in response.

At this point Tanya came in,causing Shawn to quickly shape himself up to a more stern expression,and causing Kendall to release her grasp on the distraught hero.

"Kendall! Shawn! Kenny just gave me a ring,he needs us down at the park,ASAP!" Tanya shouted before quickly running out the door.  
Shawn and Kendall turned to one another,then ran out the door after Tanya.

The three were running towards the park,Shawn's red flannel wasn't on him as it was wrapped around Kendall's waist,leaving him in a red muscle shirt.  
Tanya had been training when she got the call so she wore black track shorts with yellow lining,a yellow tanktop with black and yellow headphones resting on her shoulders around her neck,the outfit complete with white sneakers with yellow laces.  
To complete this outfit rundown for the three,Kendall wore tight pink capris that hugged her legs,pink flats,and a white blouse with her hair tied back like usual with it's usual pink hairtie.

"We gotta hurry! Kenny needs us like yesterday dudes!" Tanya shouted urgently,Shawn and Kendall looked at her,none of the three stopping to talk.  
"What's going on?" Kendall asked urgently,Tanya looked over her shoulder,still running and leading the three.  
"All Kenny said was I needed to gather the rangers and go but Amy wasn't anywhere in the manor so I just grabbed you two." Tanya explained before looking forward once more.  
"Where the actual hell is Amy?" Shawn asked,his gruff voice shining through more then ever.  
"I don't frickin' know! Look we're almost there." Tanya pointed out,the three pulled out their Wild West morphers,spinning them before gripping them firmly.  
"RIDE EM RED!" Shawn shouted spinning his chamber forcefully.  
"RIDE EM PINK!" Kendall exclaimed,quickly spinning her morpher's chamber.  
"RIDE EM YELLOW!" Tanya shouted,spinning her chamber.  
The three aimed to the sky and fired,colored gunsmoke surrounding their bodies as they morphed,when the dust cleared,they were suited up.

The three jumped over the park gate and rolled in.  
When they all looked up,they saw a full suited Kenny firing away at piles among piles of enemies.  
"KENNY!" Kendall shouted before she and Tanya ran in,guns ready and firing to help Kenny in the fight.  
Shawn smirked under his helmet,and held his blaster up and ready.  
"It's High Noon..." Shawn let out,he ran into battle,front flipping over his yellow and pink comrades,landing on his green teammates shoulders.

"SHAWN!" Kenny shouted out,Shawn chuckled as he kicked Kenny into a crowd of goons,sending him and them to the ground,while Shawn fired at goons that were under him as he backflipped of his teammate,he then landed,looked up and quickly fired more so.  
Meanwhile Kenny decided to spinkick the goons around him as he got back up on his feet,he then elbowed a goon who stood behind him before he fired more green blasts at the goons to his left.  
Tanya and Kendall turned to one another,Tanya tossing her blaster to Kendall,who caught it and began to dual fire yellow and pink blasts at goons as she spun around.  
Tanya on the other hand was now fighting unarmed against goons,she punched one in the face,kicked another in the stomach,then quickly spun around and jumped over another goon,quickly kicking him down before he could realize what happened.

The four fought on,but it seemed like there was no end in sight.  
Eventually,the four were back to back,surrounded by goons who only creeped closer to our heroes.

"Damn...they ain't goin' down!" Shawn let out aggrivated,Kenny looked over his shoulder to the red ranger.  
"Shawn...if we don't make it...I'm proud to say you're my leader." Kenny admitted,Shawn groaned.  
"Don't be stupid Ken-Ken." Shawn said mocking Kenny,who quickly got aggrivated.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Kenny began to scream,but Shawn cut him off.  
"What are ya stupid! We ain't dying here." Shawn said determined,Kenny realized that's why he called him stupid,cus he implyed they wouldn't make it,something Shawn was dead set on avoiding.  
"What do we do?!" Kendall shouted concerned,as she took note on the quickly approaching army.  
Shawn held up his blaster and smirked under his crimson helmet.  
"Well...it's high noon...let's fill them full of holes." Shawn said,he sounded like such a stereotypical Clint Eastwood type,which made Kenny chuckled as he held his own blaster.  
"Let's rocket." Kenny said confidently,Kendall groaned.  
"Wrong team you dork." Kendall joked as she readied her blaster.  
"Let's cap these posers!" Tanya excalimed loudly,the four all held their blasters up,ready to fire at their opponents.  
"4" Kendall said.  
"3" Tanya let out.  
"2" Kenny said confidently as he darted his eyes to Shawn.  
"1!" Shawn shouted,and on cue,the four began firing their destructive,colored blasts at the opposition as they approached them.  
The four rangers kept firing,non-stop,in hopes of taking down this seemingly endless army.

"NEED HELP GUYS!" A easily recognized voice shouted,they four looked in that direction to see a morphed Amy.  
"AMY!" All four shouted,still blasting their opponents,which was also what Amy did as she joined the four in the center of the battle.  
"Where were ya sis!" Tanya shouted out,Amy turned to her and smirked under her blue helmet.  
"With Travis!" Amy responded,obviously not meantioning the Dragon morphers.  
"SPEAKING OF MOI!" Travis shouted as he landed alongside his team,fully decked in his Silver Sheriff suit,but his blaster had been seperated into two,making Travis a dual-pistol weilding sheriff.

"Where have you been pretty boy?" Shawn asked somewhat mockingly to Travis,who only chuckled.  
"Just family bonding,ya know how it is." Travis answered,causing Shawn to chuckle.  
"Actually I don't,but it sounds like a helluva alot of fun!" Shawn smuggly replied,he and Travis spun around one another and began firing at goons around them.  
After a little more fighting,the complete Wild West team had finished the fight,goons laid on the ground beaten by our multi-colored heroes.

"Good job everybody!" Travis congratulated the team as they grouped up,laughing victoriously to one another.  
"You two really saved our bacon!" Tanya said,directing her gratitude to Travis and Amy who saved them from being defeated.  
"Well,always glad to help!" Amy said kindly,nodding her head and giggling quietly.  
"Well,that's what we're here for!" Travis said confidently,chuckling as he spun his blaster in his hand.  
The team's happy victory was cut short by gruff,evil laughter causing the team to all dart their attention to a monster.

The monster was a large,beast-like cat monster with long fangs,dirty orange fur,yellow eyes,with black and gold armor adorned on it's body,with long black claws on it's paws,both it's face and armor were heavily clawwed up.  
"What is that?!" Kendall shouted out of sheer confusion and fear.  
The monsterous cat growled loudly before charging at the rangers like a quarterback,with all his force put into his charge.  
"LOOK OUT!" Shawn shouted loudly,causing the six rangers to all jump in different directions to avoid the oncoming assault.

"TEAM! FIRE AT WILL!" Kenny ordered,the team all drew their weapons.  
"It's name is Will?!" Tanya shouted curiously,Kendall groaned as Shawn and Amy snickered quietly.  
"JUST SHOOT!" Kenny screamed,the team began shooting at the furious feline.  
They fired with no sign of stopping,causing the cat like beast to growl in frustrated anger.  
"I THINK IT'S WORKING!" Kenny shouted loudly,but his victorious assumption was cut short by the monster charging towards the team once more.  
"Or it'll just piss him off!" Shawn shouted in response,trying to be smug,but he was still just as panicked as the rest.  
The monster tackled Kenny,sending him to the ground,with a giantic cat on top of him.  
"GUYS! HELP!" Kenny shouted in panic as the monster was growling above him,clawing at the green ranger,sending sparks flying left and right.  
"Guys...we need to get that thing off him...at this rate,his suit won't hold up much longer." Amy stated concerned,Shawn grunted and grit his teeth,what was he going to do.  
Travis charged head first into the beast,and punched it straight in the jaw,sending the monster into the large fountain nearby,his furry body destroying the structure and spilling the water all over the nearby area.

"Good punch there Travis..." Kendall said,obseving the silver ranger's impressive right hook.  
"Yeah...Thanks..." Kenny said gratefully as he stood up,brushing himself off.  
"Yeah,but we still have a big,furry ball of death to deal with." Tanya said as she walked up to Kenny and Travis.  
The rangers turned to see the monster was back on it's feet,sending the ranger's back into attack mode.  
The monster charged at them once more,this time towards Shawn who decided to charge at the monster in response.  
Shawn pulled out the Gold Ranger morpher from his boot,charging it up,setting it too self-destruct.  
"Thank you...Gaia..." Shawn whispered to himself,a single tear falling from his eye,something no one saw due to his crimson helmet covering his face.  
Shawn met with the beast,shoving the explosive gold morpher into it's mouth before backflipping away from the beast.  
The cat beast exploded into a gold explosion with plenty of flare to it,Shawn stood up and posed victoriously.

"That was one ballin' explosion!" Tanya shouted excited,Kenny sighed as the team unmorphed.  
"Why was it gold?" Kenny asked,the five other rangers gasped surprised.  
"What?" Shawn asked,Kenny got closer to Shawn.  
"Why...Was...The...Explosion...Gold..." Kenny said loudly and slowly,scowling at Shawn,who sighed.  
"It...It was the Gold...Gold morpher...Gaia left last night..." Shawn said,everyone around him,save for Kendall,had their eyes widen as they gasped.  
"Gaia left?" Travis asked,Shawn nodded his head,causing the silver ranger to sigh.  
"Do you know why?" Amy asked concerned,setting her hand on the red ranger's shoulder.  
Shawn sighed,and there was silence,then he shook his head "No".  
"Let's go home...I'm beat." Tanya said,yawning once more.  
"What about you Shawn?" Kendall asked,turning to see Shawn had fallen to the ground,on the floor,snoring loudly.  
"Guess that's a "Me too"." Travis said as a witty response to Shawn's tired state.  
The five rangers who were still awake laughed loudly as Travis and Kenny picked up the sleepy red ranger.


	17. Episode 17: Into the Sunset

Charolette walked down her house's stair,wearing a rather professional suit.  
Complete with a knee length black skirt,matching business coat with a red blouse underneath and bright red 1-inch heels,her hair was neatly brushed and flowed out freely.  
Anthony was downstairs,wearing a yellow polo,white slacks,black dress shoes and a yellow apron.  
Anthony heard his lovely fiance coming down the stairs,causing him to peek out of the kitchen to see her skip down the last three steps and onto the first floor,she turned her head to her love.

"Hey Hey Hey! How's my sweet crimson rose doing this fine morning?" Anthony asked,smirking at his fiance who walked up to the yellow-clad performer.  
"Pretty good...first day at my new job!" Charolette said as she kissed her fiance on the cheek before backing away and giggling.  
"Good to hear...Good luck my one and only." Anthony said calmly and romantically,Charolette simply rolled her eyes and snickered.  
"I gotta go..." Charolette said,she head towards the door.  
"WAIT!" Anthony shouted,Charolette stopped and turned to her boyfriend who held up a black briefcase.  
"Almost forgot this case...you know...the one you told me was absolutely important you had and that I wasn't allowed to open..." Anthony said awkwardly,Charolette giggled as she took the case from Anthony,kissed him once more,and ran out of the house.

Anthony sighed as he smiled,rubbing his hands in a yellow handtowel when he heard a knock on the backdoor.  
The blonde man turned to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard and saw a familiar black-haired "gangsta" grinning widely at the door.  
Ernie wore a black snapback,which rest crookedly on his bushy,black hair.  
The black-clad gangsta wore a baggy black jersey with the numbers "05" on the chest with baggy jean shorts which were as long to his knees,big white sneakers adorned his feet.  
"Ernie...what are you doing here this early in the morning." Anthony asked as he slid the door open,the black-clad man quickly hopped in.  
"Yo man! How you and Cherry girl doin' yo!" Ernie shouted pleasantly,Anthony groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"Dawg,Jay-Jay is busy recordin' one of his fitness vids homie so I thought I'd chill with my favorite golden boy!" Ernie said in his typical gangsta slang as he hopped over the white couch and flopped onto it.  
"Ernie...why don't you have a job?" Anthony asked,Ernie looked over his shoulder at his friend.  
"Jay Jay makes the green in da his house so I get to chillax all day every day!" Ernie said in reply,Anthony chuckled begrudgingly at his friend's statement.

"Soooooo let me get this straight,cus Jayden makes a lot of cash...you think you can just not do anything?" Anthony said,Ernie nodded his head "Yes" as he readjusted his black snapback.  
"How does that work?!" Anthony asked in general confusion,Ernie smirked.  
"When ya live with a dude,you rake in benefits yo!" Ernie explained.  
"Soooooooooo you're taking advantage of your roommate?" Anthony asked,Ernie shook his head "No".  
"Cherry girl's duh one wit the 9 to 5 in yo house!" Ernie explained,throwing Anthony into a corner as,in Ernie's mind,Anthony didn't have a job.  
"I'm a part-time preformer...only part-time as someone needs to stay home." Anthony said,Ernie looked confused.  
"Soooooo part-time?" Ernie asked,Anthony nodded his head to confirm Ernie's words.  
"Yeah...Charolette leaves for work at 7:30 since the school she teaches at starts first period at 8:00 a.m...while classes end at 3:30,she was told she has to stay til 5:00 due to staff meetings and such." Anthony explained,Ernie stood up,taking notes on his phone for some strange reason.  
"Soooo?" Ernie said.  
"Soooo I work on weekends,I'd work in the evening but my honey likes to have company at night." Anthony said smirking,knowing exactly what he meant.  
"Oh no dawg,I feel ya! I like it when Jay-Jay hangs wit me at night too!" Ernie said,Anthony blushed in surprise.  
"I don't think it's the same..." Anthony said awkwardly,causing Ernie to laugh  
"No...it's exactly like that." Ernie said in reply and the two laughed together.

Meanwhile,At the Wild West manor,the team were sitting around in the living area,discussing the future.

"What now?" Shawn asked,the other five looked at him.  
"What do you mean Shawn?" Amy asked sheepishly,Shawn looked at the blue ranger.  
"Well...Celic is no where to be found..." Shawn said,the red ranger stood up and sighed as he began to pace around the room.  
"Well..." Travis began,the remaining rangers looked at their silver comrade.  
"What do you mean "Well" Travis?" Kenny questioned,Travis turned to him and sighed.  
"Charolette made morphers...she's gonna find three teens at her new job..." Travis explained,Kenny sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat.  
"So what do we do in the mean time?" Shawn asked,leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees.  
Travis glared at the red ranger,then looked around at his five other comrades.

"We wait...it's up to the Dragon Defenders now..." Travis said,Tanya growled quietly.  
"We just wait?" Kenny said displeased,Travis nodded.  
"What else we gonna do!? Go Go Power Rangers when a purse snatcher is on the loose?!" Travis shouted in response,Kenny growled as he felt insulted and underminded by that comment there.  
"Maybe?! I don't know but we can't just sit around!?" Kenny shouted in angry response,Shawn stood up.  
"I don't like this but...it's all we can do." Shawn said sternly,the five rangers looked up to their standing red leader.  
"Fine..." Kenny said aggresively before he stood up and stormed out of the room,stomping his feet loudly as he went upstairs,slamming the door to his room,which could be heard from upstairs,causing Amy to sighed and stand up.

"I'm gonna...just make sure he's okay." Amy said sweetly,Shawn nodded at the blue ranger as she heading upstairs.  
Shawn turned his head to Travis,who looked at him with a knowing look.  
"I trust Charolette...do you all?" Travis said,ending with the most serious question he's ever asked this team.  
"Sure I do..." Kendall answered,Tanya nodded in response.  
"I don't like sitting idle to long but eh,gotta do what ya gotta do!" Tanya replied.  
The spotlight was on Shawn now,who hadn't answered.  
"Of course...Of course I do...Charolette's a good kid...I'm gonna just...I'll be right back." Shawn said in response,he then headed out of the manor.

Outside,Shawn began walking away from the manor and down the street,he had thrown on a large brown coat over his usual outfit.  
"SHAWN!" Kendall's voice called out,Shawn looked over his shoulder to see the young blonde girl behind him.  
"Yeah...?" Shawn asked,Kendall looked at the red ranger and sighed.  
"Are you...coming back?" Kendall asked,Shawn turned to the young girl and smirked,followed by him shrugging and chuckling lightly.  
"Who can say...I hope so..." Shawn replied,Kendall sighed as her face showed how disappointing that answer was to her.  
"Look..." Shawn said,he took off the brown coat and handed it to Kendall.  
"Hold this for just a bit." Shawn said,Kendally took the coat and draped it over her right arm,looking back up the young pink ranger noticed Shawn was taking off his flannel.  
"SHAWN?!" Kendall said shocked,Shawn smirked as he rested his flannel over the pink clad girl's shoulders,taking the brown coat back,sliding his arms through the coat til it was on him.  
"Wear my lucky flannel...that way you know I'll come back." Shawn said,smirking at the blonde teen who smiled at him.  
"You'll wait for me,I know ya will..." Shawn said,Kendall nodded as she slid her arms into the flannel,rolling them up to her elbows.  
"I'll be back..." Shawn said,he then rested his hands in his coat and walked off,leaving Kendall standing,in his flannel,alone...in the street,in the cold.

Somewhere else,Charolette entered a school building,walking through hallways til she reached a classroom,she stopped walked and looked up.  
"Room 03..Yep! This is my room!" Charolette said,she folded up her schedule and put it into her briefcase before she headed into the room.  
Charolette walked over to her desk,which stood in the front of the classroom,inbetween the white board behind her and the rows of desks in front of her that students would soon occupy.  
"Here I am...First day...let's get things set up for the first day of class." Charolette said confidently,she picked up her purse and pulled out a frame photo of her and her friends,the photo was of the team,they took the photo after Travis re-joined the team as the White Rogue and they had Nicole as the new Fantasy Blue...They were younger then.  
The young teacher placed the photo on the desk so it would look at her through out the day,she then pulled out a pencil cup full of pencils and pens,setting it next to that photo.

"Alright...ready to begin..." Charolette said to herself as she sat down in her chair.  
"Yeah.." Charolette sighed out as she turned over to see her briefcase,she picked it up and rested it on her desk,flipping it open to see the three morphers.  
These morphers looked like large flip phones,black with trims colored red,blue,and yellow respectively.  
"Let's hope this works..." Charolette whispered to herself as she heard a loud bell ringing...classes were starting.


End file.
